Big Love
by Major144
Summary: While saving the To'kustar home world from the Incursean Empire, Ben meets a female To'kustar named Talley, who falls in love with him and becomes inspired to become the first To'kustar Plumber. Talley gets assigned to Earth and starts to have a relationship with Ben.
1. Chapter 1 A Hero

Big Love

Chapter 1 A Hero

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

On the far edge of the galaxy there lived the To'kustars. They were a race of giant aliens, who were powerful, but incredibly gentle. A young female To'kustars named Talley was making her way home. The buildings and homes were made into the sides of mountains.

Talley was slightly smaller then normal To'kustars. She had thin muscular body with white skin, with blue blades sticking out of her arms and, a blue dress, a blue head fin, and pink eyes.

Talley was a bit different then normal To'kustars, she dreamed of exploring the universe and taking in all the sights. But then she remembered that there weren't that many planets that didn't possess the right accommodations for a To'kustars's size. Talley just sighed and continued on home. All of a sudden the sky turned black. Talley looked up and gasped. Several large green and purple ships were descending from the sky. It was the Incursean Empire!

In the lead ship sat Raff and Dr. Psychobos.

"Ah just look at those To'kustars. All that power and it's waisted on those simpletons!" Complained Dr. Psychobos.

"So how many of these To'kustars do you need for your experiments and to recreate the Way Bad?" Asked Raff.

"As many as we can capture! I'm in charge of this operation, your just the help. And I say that loosely." Said Psychobos.

"Yes doctor." Muttered Raff.

"Releases the restraint collars!" Ordered Psychobos.

A hatch at the bottom of the ships opened up and several metal collars flew out and started clamping around the necks of several To'kustars. The collars emitted a powerful shock knocking the To'kustars to their knees. Talley's eyes widen in horror as one of the collars. Out of sheer fear, she swung her arm out at the collar. By luck she managed to knock it out of the air and smash it. Talley looked at the destroyed collar and let out a sigh of relief.

On board the lead ship Raff was giving out commands.

"Release the fighters and search for any stragglers." He ordered.

The hanger of the warships opened up and several fighter ships flew out towards the planet below. A squadron of six fighters saw Talley and went after her.

"Oh no!" Cried Talley in fear as she ran from the fighters.

Talley as ran as fast as she could with the fighters firing at her freaking her out. Talley then tripped and fell to the ground. Talley got up on her knees and saw the fighters hovering over her prepared to fire their weapons at her. Talley raised her hands and closed her eyes expecting to feel the fire of laser burning her skin.

"Leave her alone!" Ordered a voice.

Talley opened her eyes and saw a orange ship flying towards the fighters. Somebody jumped out of the ship and there was a green flash. Then a male To'kustar appeared and swatted four of the fighters out of the air. The remaining two fighters turned to flee, but the orange ship blasted them and knocked them to the ground. The male To'kustar walked over to Talley and offered her his hand.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you." Said Talley and she took the hand and was helped up.

Talley saw the green symbol on the male To'kustar's chest and recognized it.

"Your...Ben Ten!" Exclaimed Talley in excitement.

"The one and only." Said Ben as he transformed into his human form.

Talley was amazed to see the young legendary hero on her home planet. Ben's exploits were legendary throughout the universe. Talley studied Ben for a moment. He was actually quit attractive and he was only a few years older then Talley.

The orange ship landed near them and a Revonnahgander wearing blue armor got out.

"Hello I'm Rook and I see you already met Ben. Were Plumbers and were here to help. Can you tell us the situation?" Said Rook.

Talley told them everything that happened. Rook and Ben exchanged a look. They did not like the idea of the Icurseans making another mutant To'kustar army. Rook pulled out a handheld device and typed some keys on it.

"According to this scanner there is some kind of antenna giving off some kind of command signal. Perhaps that is giving the collars their commands." Said Rook.

Ben turned to Talley.

"You mind picking us up so we can see better?" He asked.

"Sure." Said Talley as she bent one hand down for Ben and Rook to hope on to.

Talley lifted them up and they looked around. Off in the far distance they saw several warships. One of the ship had a large antenna on top of it. There were To'kustars being marched to some other warships to be transported.

"Well we found the antenna. Now how do we get there and wreck it, with the guards seeing us coming?" Said Ben.

Talley took a gulp before speaking.

"I could walk over there and pretend to be...another prisoner. You guys can hide on me. When we get close you can destroy the...antenna." Said Talley.

"Talley we can't ask you to risk your own safety." Said Rook.

"It's incredible dangerous. Look I can just turn into a To'kustar and cover my chest." Said Ben.

"No...I want to help. Those are my people. I need to help save them." Said Talley.

"Ok then. So where exactly are we going to hide?" Said Ben.

"Um...here." Said Talley with a little embarrassment as she pulled her shirt forward and dropped and dropped Ben and Rook into her cleavage. "You guys ok in there?" She asked.

"Um...were ok." Said Ben.

"Ok here I go." Said Talley as she started to walk towards the warships.

In Talley's cleavage Ben and Rook each hung onto a breast. It was certainly an...interesting experience. Especially since they could hear the rapid beat of Talley's heart as they got closer to the ship.

"Ok...I'm at the ship. Now what?" Said Talley.

"Ok I need you to face the antenna." Said Ben.

Talley faced the antenna.

"Ok I'm fixing to fly out. I'm going to have to rip your shirt a little to pull off a surprise attack. Is that ok?" Said Ben.

"Um..ok. Do what you have to do." Said Talley.

Ben hit the Omintrix, transformed into Cannonbolt, and tucked into a ball. For a few seconds it looked like Talley had an extra breast. Then Cannonbolt shot out ripping Talley's shirt and exposing more of her cleavage. Talley yelped in shock as her checks turned pink with embarrassment as she covered herself with her arms.

"Sorry!" Called Cannonbolt as he landed on the warship and started bowling over the startled Incurseans.

"Our apologies." Said Rook at he used his Proto-Tool to grapple onto the ship.

Cannonbolt went around smashing into Incurseans as he made his way towards the antenna. Dr. Psychobos who was working on a hover platform near the antenna, when he saw Cannonbolt.

"What?! That blasted hero is here!? You will not interfere with my experiments!" Snarled Dr. Psychobos as his shell opened open exposing his large brain as it fired up to fire electricity.

Before he could fire, Rook came in from above and delivered a powerful kick to Dr. Psychobos's side knocking him off the hover platform. Dr. Psychobos's landed hard on the ground stunned. Rook ran off to fight some Incurseans. Cannonbolt got in front of the antenna and started to charge up his speed for a powerful attack. A few yards behind him several Incurseans were setting up some large guns to take the hero out. Talley saw them and jumped into action.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted as swung one of her hands across the ship knocking all the Incurseans down.

Cannonbolt finished up charging his attack and flew at the antenna sticking it in several places at super speed. In a matter of seconds the antenna was destroyed. The collars on the To'kustars fell off and the To'kustars were free. Dr. Psychobos stumbled to his claws and saw the destroyed antenna. Before the doctor could scream or curse. Cannonbolt fell from the sky and struck him on the top of the head! Dr. Psychobos stumbled around for a few seconds before falling to the ground in an unconscious heap.

In side the ship Raff saw everything that was going on a video monitor. The mission was a failure. Raff wasn't really surprised. Anytime Ben showed up the Incurseans would always lose in someway. Raff saw on another monitor that the To'kustars were closing in on the ships with angry looks on their faces. It was time to retreat. All the Incurseans were running back into the ship. A few were carrying the unconscious form of Dr. Psychobos with them.

Cannonbolt changed back into Ben as he and Rook jumped off the ship into Talley's hands and were carried away.

The warships quickly took flight and left the planet. On the lead ship Raff and a half conscious Dr. Psychobos were reporting their failure to Attea on the video communicator. The leader of the Incurseans Empire was giving them a trashing.

"So let me get this straight you failed to capture and bring at least one To'kustar! You two are useless idiots! I'm starting to wonder if I actually have any generals around here! I'm going to figure out a really harsh punishment when you two bring your sorry useless hides back to the main fleet!" Snarled Attea as the screen went blank.

The two generals just moaned and grumbled.

Back on the To'kustars home world. Talley had just taken Ben and rook back to their ship.

"Thanks for saving my people." Said Talley.

"It was no problem." Said Rook.

"Happy we could help. Sorry about the shirt again." Said Ben.

"It's alright." Said Talley as she looked at Ben.

Then Talley brought him close to her lips and kissed him. Ben's upper parts of his body were all wet from the kiss. Talley looked at Ben with embarrassment. Ben shook his head dry and let out a small laugh.

"Well your quit a kisser. It was nice meeting you Talley." Said Ben.

"It was nice meeting you." Said Talley as she put a ben down.

Ben and Rook got into the ship and took off. Talley watched them go with longing in her eyes. Today had been incredibly exciting. She met a handsome hero, who seemed to like her and she helped save her people. Talley actually enjoyed being a hero.

It was then Talley made a huge decision, she decided that she would be the first To'kustar to join the Plumbers. She went back home to pack her bags and call a shuttle to pick her up. Adventure was calling her.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Squad

Big Love

Chapter 2 A New Squad

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

Talley packed what few things she owned and made a call to a transport company to travel to a Plumber base on a planet called Varda a few lightyears away. A day latter a extra large cargo ship arrived to transport Talley. Though the cargo ship was incredibly large Talley still had to hunch down to fit in. The ship took off and four hours latter it arrived at planet Varda. Tally crawled out of the ship and stretched her massive limbs. She thanked the pilot as she grabbed her stuff and set out looking for the Plumber base.

Varda was much different from Talley's home. It was a lush forest planet with a few hight tech cities. Talley saw one of the cities up ahead. She spotted a building bigger then herself at the edge of the city displaying the Plumber symbol.

"Well here goes nothing." Thought Talley as she walked towards the Plumber base.

At the front of the Plumber base a human and a Citrakayah were guarding main gates of the base. Both guards were dressed in Plumber uniforms and were just sitting at a control booth. The human was drinking a bottled water, when all of a sudden the ground shook. Both Plumbers leaped to their feet confused. The ground trembled again.

"What's going?" Cried the human.

"I'll go check it out." Said the Citrakayah as he rushed out of the booth and immediately stopped as he stared up into the air shocked.

Talley stood a few yards away from the booth.

"What is it?" Called the human.

"Um...we have a To'kustar standing outside." Said the Citrakayah.

The human came out of the booth and stared at Talley. Talley just nervously waved at the Plumbers.

"Um...hi I'm Talley and I would like to join and become a Plumber." Said Talley.

"Ok...just wait and let me call my superior." Said the human.

A few minutes latter a green skinned humanoid creature with pointy ears came out of the base.

"Magister Gru." Greeted the Citrakayah.

Gru nodded to the Citrakayah in greeting and turned to Talley.

"So I hear you want to become a Plumber." Said Gru.

"Yes sir." Said Talley.

"That's interesting. Your probably the first member of your specious who's ever wanted to become a Plumber." Said Gru.

"I promise to do my best." Said Talley.

"I have no doubt you will. However, though your race dose possess many skills, your...size is kind of a problem." Said Gru.

"I know. I'm big." Said Tally as she titled her head down sadly.

"But I think we can work something out. Your the third interesting alien that's come here asking to be recruited. The other two aliens are the first members of their races to ask to join the Plumbers like yourself. But like you they have something that works against them. At this moment we've been talking to the Galvans of Galvan Prime to create devices that will help you join the rank of the Plumbers." Said Gru.

"Really? Thank you sir!" Said Talley.

"It should take a couple of days for the Galvans to finish their devices and ship them here." Said Gru.

"Ok." Said Talley.

Talley decided to wait in the forest until the devices arrived. A few days latter a ship arrived with a delivery. Gru took a hover ship and found Talley in the forest.

"Well Talley the package arrived." Said Gru as he opened up a box. Inside there was a blue watch like device and a black and green cube. "Wave your hand over the cube first." He instructed.

Talley waved a finger over the cube and it jumped out like a living creature! Talley started in shock as the cube latched onto her hand and started spreading all over her body. The cube stopped spreading and changed into a Plumbers outfit.

"What is this?" Asked Talley.

"Galvanic Mechamorph clothes. Basically living clothes made to fit any creature and change design and shape." Explained Gru.

Talley turned her attention to the watch and waved a finger at it. The watch sprung out and wrapped itself around Talley's wrist. There was a blue flash and Talley and her bag were smaller now. About the size of a regular human teenager. Talley looked around in amazement. Everything seemed so much bigger now.

"Alright time to head to base and meet your team." Said Gru.

The two of them hopped onto the hover car and headed back to the base. Talley was shown to a dorm room. Talley walked and wondered who her teammates were going to be.

"Hey there. You must be one of the team members. Cool your a To'kustar!" Said a tiny high pitched voice.

Talley looked around confused. Then a tiny green ball of light flew in front of Talley's face. Talley took a step back and realized the tiny ball of light was a tiny alien known as a Nanochip. There was a flash of green light and the tiny alien grew to four feet tall. Talley saw that the Nanochip was female wearing a Plumber uniform with a watch device similar to hers.

"I'm Gaz." Said the Nanochip.

"I'm Talley." Said Talley.

The two of them shook hands. Suddenly the door to the dorm opened and a female Pyronites a foot taller then Talley came in wearing a Plumber uniform and a strange belt like device.

"I'm Ember, so you two are my teammates. Neat." Said Ember.

"So you have a device to keep you from accidentally setting things on fire?" Asked Talley indicating the belt around Ember's waist.

"Yep. I'm less of a work hazard with it." Said Ember.

"Our devices change our sizes." Said Gaz.

"So anyone know who our field leader is supposed to be?" Asked Talley.

The door flew open and in walked a large male Appoplexian in Plumber armor and covered in scars. The three new Plumbers took a step back. Gaz let out a small shriek as she shrunk down to her normal size and hid behind Talley's head fin.

"Hello fresh meat. I am your Squad Leader. My name is Lucy Mana!" Declared the Appoplexian.

"Is he for real?" Whispered Ember to her teammates.

Unfortunately Lucy heard.

"Let me tell you something Plumber recruit Ember. Lucy is a proud warrior name from where I come from! You dare insult Lucy's name then Lucy will crush you!" Declared Lucy as he raised his massive arms.

A look of utter fear appeared on Ember's face. Talley could only watch in horror as Gaz pecked out from behind Talley's fin. Then a mischievous grin appeared on Lucy's face.

"Got you!" Said Lucy as his voice sounded like a little girls.

The plumber recruits watched in amazement as Lucy's body turned into a large mound of mud with four long tendrils and purple eyes. The mud then took on a more humanoid appearance and change colors. Now the recruits found themselves starring at a human teenage girl with blond hair dressed in Plumber armor.

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't help myself. I'm Lucy Mana and I'm the first Lenopan Plumber in history. I will be your squad leader." Said Lucy.

The recruits each introduced themselves.

"I have a feeling that this team will be great!" Declared Lucy.

Talley just glanced at all her teammates, she had a feeling that her time here was going to one crazy adventure.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Training and First Assignment

Big Love

Chapter 3 Training and First Assignment

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

In the weeks that followed Lucy trained the new recruits. Lucy was surprisingly a good team leader. She taught the new recruits the basics, such as hand to hand combat and weapons training. Talley found out she still had her super strength to some degree at her current size and that she could increase her size with her device. One day Lucy took the recruits into a large white room.

"Time for some combat training. This here is the Holo Room." Said Lucy as she pulled out a remote and tapped a few buttons on it.

The room changed into a city street, then a desert, a mountain valley, and finally returned to a city. The recruits just stared at their surroundings in amazement. Gaz was flapping her wings and buzzing with excitement.

"It's a Holo Projector 300! It's capable of creating solid environment and objects!" Exclaimed Gaz.

"Correct." Said Lucy.

"Geek." Teased Ember.

"Now it's time to show you something really cool." Said Lucy as she tapped some buttons on the remote.

Several faceless white humanoid figures appeared before the group.

"What are those?" Asked Talley.

"These are Solidgrams we can whip up for you to spar with. The computer has several aliens on file for you to fight. Let me show you." Said Lucy as she tapped some more buttons on the remote.

The Solidgrams changed into a bunch of Vulpimancers, then into a bunch of Petrosapiens, and then into a bunch of Piscciss Volanns, before finally returning to their original forms. The recruits awed in amazement. Talley looked nervous. It was one thing to spar and practice takedown moves with your teammates it was another to actual go into a fight.

"Um...Lucy I'm not sure about this." Said Talley.

"Relax Talley it's not dangerous and their not living creatures. Tell you what I'll let you choose the alien race you want fight." Said Lucy.

"Um ok." Said Talley as she tried to think up someone to fight.

"Picture a race that annoyed you or did you wrong." Suggested Ember.

That gave Talley a great idea. She took the remote from Lucy and went through it's search features until she found the alien race she was looking for. She pushed a button and the Solidgrams changed into a large group of Incurseans carrying blasters.

"Good choice." Said Lucy as Talley handed her the remote. "Ok you must defeat all the enemies using your combat skills and your powers. I'll be outside monitoring your progress." She said as she walked out of the room.

The three recruits turned to face the group of enemies.

"This is going to be fun." Said Ember as her hands glowed with fire.

Talley nodded as she prepared to fight the enemies that tried to kidnap her and her people. The fight began. The Incurseans began to fire with their blasters scattering the recruits. The recruits took action. Talley fired her cosmic ray at the Incurseans and knocked a group of them to the ground. The down enemies exploded into burst of light. Ember blasted some Incurseans with a fire blast hitting them and making them explode into light. Gaz destroyed a few of the Incurseans with her bioelectic blast.

"Time to get a little up close and personal." Said Gaz as she shrunk down to one inch and raced towards the Incurseans.

Gaz got behind the Incurseans and grew back to four feet and launched a surprise attack on them. Gaz kicked and punched several Incurseans knocking them to the ground. One Incursean managed to get behind Gaz and tackle her to the ground. Several Incurseans joined in by dog piling onto Gaz in a hope to crush her with their combined weight.

"Gaz!" Cried Talley and Ember in fear for their teammate.

A tiny green ball of light flew from the pile of Incurseans and grew into Gaz.

"That was a close one." Said Gaz as she wiped her forehead." They're all your." She said to her teammates.

"Alright!" Cheered Ember as she fired a fireball and destroyed the pile of Incurseans.

Ember and Talley decided they wanted to get up close and personal with their enemies. Ember took off and flew through the air like a rocket bowling down several Incurseans and sending them flying. Talley moved forward delivering powerful punches and kicks to her enemies as she went. The Incurseans jumped on Talley and tried to bring her down with their weight. Talley quickly hit her device and grew to eleven feet breaking free from the Incurseans. Talley waded through and sent all the Incurseans flying with her increased size and strength. In a matter of minutes all the enemies were defeated. Talley returned to her human size as Lucy came in clapping.

"You did awesome team! Pretty soon you be ready to go on your first official mission." Said Lucy.

This made the recruits smile and cheer.

Latter that day the recruits were hanging in the break room, when Lucy walked in and joined them.

"Great job today team. I'm here to tell you that soon, we will be assigned our first mission." Said Lucy.

"That's great!" Exclaimed Talley.

"I know just wait till I'll tell Ben, his going to be impressed." Said Lucy.

"Wait Ben, as in Ben Ten?" Asked Talley her eyes wide.

"The one and the same. His my cousin, well cousin in law." Said Lucy.

The recruits all gasped and looked at Lucy with admiration.

"Can...we meet him?" Asked Talley with excitement.

"Sure I'll take you to meet him. I'm trying to get use assigned to Earth. So do you have a crush on him?" Asked Lucy.

"Um..." Said Lucy as she looked down with a little embarrassment.

"Relax you can tell us. There's no judgement here. My cousin has attracted many different alien specious, who have fallen in love with him. Tell us your story." Said Lucy.

Lucy took a deep breath and told her teammates about her first encounter with Ben and how he inspired her to become a Plumber and explore the universe. Talley also told her teammates that she wished to meet Ben again and get to know him better.

"That is quit a story. Tell you what Talley, after our first mission I'll take you Ben and you two can start to get to know each other." Said Lucy.

"You really do that for me?" Asked Talley.

"Of course I would! Your my teammate and my friend. I think you and Ben would make a great couple." Said Lucy.

"Thank you Lucy." Said Talley.

"Your welcome." Said Lucy.

The next day Lucy had the team gathered up in a briefing room for their first assignment. A large screen showed an image of a large fancy sliver ship.

"This is the Mercury Magnum, it's a luxury hotel and casino. It is also home to the Gladiator Games. A battle tournament that pits fighters against one another." Said Lucy as she hit a button to change the image.

An image of a pink rabbit like alien with metal parts near it's yellow eyes. The alien had a white mustache and a small, white goatee. He was wearing a white western suit, with black tie and cowboy hat with a black hat band.

"This is our target Ronald Sanderstar, his the owner of some robotics companies and a lover of the Gladiator Games. Ronald has his own gladiator competing in the games. According to our sources some of Ronald's gladiators are slaves he purchased from an unknown supplier for exchange of money and robotic weapons." Said Lucy.

"So what the mission exactly?" Asked Gaz.

"We will go to the Gladiator Games to get close to Ronald. I will be posing as a wealthy business man whose interested in obtaining some new gladiators." Said Lucy before she morphed into a fat chicken like alien wearing a business suit. "I'll get close to Ronald and meet the supplier. Ember and Talley will pretend to be my gladiators and compete in one of the games. Gaz you'll sneak into Ronald's hotel room and hack his computer to find out what kind of illegal business his been up to." Said Lucy in a think southern accent.

"Sounds good to me." Said Talley.

"One more thing we need to change your outfits. I sent some new commands to your Galvanic Mechamorph clothes. They should be changing now." Said Lucy as her voice and form turned back to normal.

The clothes on Talley and Ember changed into a two piece outfit that showed off both girls curves and edges and exposed their cleavage. Both Talley and Ember looked embarrassed. Lucy and Gaz laughed.

"I feel stupid." Groaned Ember.

"Relax girls, it's not that bad. You'll only have to wear them for a little bit." Said Lucy.

Talley and Ember sighed. The mission was soon to begin.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Gladiator Fight

Big Love

Chapter 4 Gladiator Fight

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

The squad loaded up onto a ship and headed towards the Mercury Magnum. The recruits stared at the large silver ship in awe. The ship docked into the loading bay. Lucy gathered up the recruits.

"Ok girls lets get this mission started." Said Lucy as she changed into her disguise.

"Alright I'll go into Ronald's hotel room, hack his personal computer, and check his business deals." Said Gaz before she shrank to microscopic size and flew off.

Talley and Lucy tapped their uniforms and transformed into their gladiator outfits.

"Ok y'all lets saddle up and get going." Said Lucy in her disguised voice.

The three of them walked out of the hanger towards the gladiator arena. Several arena goers glanced at Talley and Ember with interest. Talley and Ember looked embarrassed.

"I...cant wait to be out of these outfits." Said Talley.

"Yeah...these outfits look stupid." Said Ember.

"Just relax. Those outfits are to help you blend in." Said Lucy.

They entered the arena and saw several spectators, gladiators, and fight promoters. The group saw Ronald standing nearby with a couple of black suited Vreedles with black hats, a Tetramand in gladiator armor and a Prypiatosian-B with a containment suit with spiky shoulders.

"Time to make contact." Said Lucy.

The group walked towards Ronald and his group.

"Howdy there partner. The names Charles Cluck." Said Lucy in her disguised voice.

The two Vreedles stepped in front of Ronald reaching into their suits for a weapon. Ronaldo raised his hand stopping the Vreedles. He stepped past his bodyguards and walked up to Lucy and her group.

"Forgive my bodyguards they tend to get a little trigger happy. The names Ronald Sanderstar. Nice to meet you." Said Ronaldo as he held his hand up.

"It's alright. No harm no foul. I'm new to these gladiator games." Said Lucy as she shook Ronald's hand.

"You don't say." Said Ronaldo as he eyed Talley and Ember. "Mighty fine gladiators you got there.

"Thank you kindly." Said Lucy.

"They might give my gladiators a tough fight in the next round." Said Ronaldo.

"Oh my gladiators are quit tough." Said Lucy.

"Oh will see. Why don't we place a little wager on who wins." Said Ronaldo.

"Sounds interesting. I'm in." Said Lucy.

Ronald, Lucy, and the two Vreedle bodyguards walked off towards a private booth. A robot guide appeared and lead Talley, Ember, and Ronald's gladiators down to the arena. The teams were separated and lead to different entrances where they would enter the arena.

In another part of the ship Gaz had snuck into Ronald's room through the air vent. Gaz grew to her four foot size and started to work on Ronald's computer, hacking it, and looking at all his business transactions. Gaz found out that Ronald had indeed purchased some of his gladiators from a slave trader by the name of Mr. O. Gaz continued to read the files. Apparently Ronald had bought the slaves and had given Mr. O a large amount of money and some high tech robotic weapons. Gaz then found a file saying that Ronald was planning on meeting Mr. O after the Gladiator Games.

"Just wait until the others here about this." Said Gaz as she down loaded the files onto a flash drive.

Gaz got off the computer, grabbed the flash drive, shrunk to nano size and flew out of the room.

At the arena the Gladiator Games were fixing to begin. The crowd was getting restless. Talley and Ember waited for the fighting to begin taking deep breaths as they prepared for the fight. A announcer's voice came on over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Gladiator Games! Today we will have three teams compete in an all out brawl against each other and a large number of robots!" Said the announcer.

One of the arena doors opened and out walked Talley and Ember.

"Here's our first team of Terror and Scorcher!" Said the announcer.

"They gave us stupid gladiator names." Grumbled Ember.

"Just go with it." Whispered Talley.

Another arena door opened up and out walked Galilean with an eyepatch on it's left eye and a Segmentasapiens with horns.

"Presenting Omega-Ton and Blocks!" Said the announcer.

A third arena door opened up and out walked Ronald's gladiators.

"Presenting our final team Crusher and Fury!" Said the announcer.

All the gladiators looked at one another, ready to fight. A platform with thirty robots dressed in gladiator armor rose out of the floor.

"Let the games begin! Last team standing wins!" Called the announcer.

The three teams of gladiators charged into the center of the arena to fight the robots and each other. The Galilean called Omega-Tom waved his hands in the air and used his gravity powers to lift several of the robots in the air and hurl them at the other teams. The other gladiators ran about as they dodged the attacks. Ember found herself facing the Prypiatosian-B called Fury, while Talley faced off against the Tetramand called Crusher.

Fury fired several blast of energy at Ember making her dodge about. Ember fired a blast of fire at Fury, but his containment suit protected him from the blast.

"Your puny flames can not harm me!" Laughed Fury.

Ember ran at Fury. Fury swung a fist at her, but she jumped over it and kicked Fury in the back of the head knocking him to the ground. Fury snarled as he stumbled to his feet. Ember dealt several powerful punches and kicks to Fury's back. Fury tried to get at Ember, but she would always get behind Fury and attack him from behind.

Talley was on the defensive against Crusher. It was taking all of Talley's skills to defend against Crusher's four arms. Crusher laughed wickedly as he threw a punch with one of his lower arms and hit Talley in the gut knocking her back a couple of yards. Crusher grinned and charged forward swinging one of his upper arms. Talley ducked underneath the swing, swiped her legs out knocking Crusher off his feet, and sent him crashing to the ground. Talley got prepared to attack Crusher, when suddenly several colorful bricks wrapped around her body. Talley turned her head and saw the Segmentasapiens called Blocks grinning at her.

"Got you!" He laughed before tossing her into air.

Talley flew through and then an invisible force grabbed her. Talley looked over and saw Omega-Ton grinning at her.

While this was going on Crusher got to his feet and swung his fist at Blocks smashing him to pieces. Omega-Ton saw Crusher and grabbed him with his gravity powers. Omega-Ton then turned towards Ember and Fury and grabbed them with his gravity powers. Omega-Ton started spinning everybody around his body as he laughed. Ember tried to blast Omega-Ton with a fire blast, but her aim was off. Ember grunted as she put her hands behind herself.

"Time to break free from this gravity goof." Said Ember as she fired her fire blast, breaking free of Omega-Ton's gravity, and sending herself flying at him.

Omega-Ton's eyes widened in shock as Ember smashed into him, knocking him to the ground, and making him lose concentration. The other gladiators fell and hit the floor. Omega-Ton groaned as he tried to get up, but Crusher charged forward and delivered a powerful punch to Omega-Ton's face knocking him back to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Ember groaned as she rubbed her head. Her eyes landed on the remains of a robot arm and an idea came to her. Ember picked up a couple robot arms and charged at Fury. Fury fired an energy blast at Ember, but she dodged it. Ember got close to Fury, wrapping the robot arms around him, and using her powers to fuse the robot arms together around Fury tying him up. Ember kicked Fury to the ground. Fury rolled around trying to get up, but couldn't.

Talley faced off against Crusher again. Crusher swung one of his upper arms at Talley, who deflected it away. Crusher swung one of his lower arms at Talley, but she blocked it. Talley then delivered a powerful punch to Crusher's gut making him stagger back. Crusher staggered back in pain. Talley ran forward and delivered a powerful uppercut to Crusher's face knocking him to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Talley and Ember looked around at all the defeated gladiators and robots.

"Terror and Scorcher have won! They are our new champions!" Called the announcer.

The crowd cheered as Talley and Ember waved at them.

In the private booth Ronald was starring at his defeated gladiators in shock and anger. He failed to see a tiny green glowing dot fly into the room and next to Lucy's ear. It was Gaz reporting in and telling Lucy what she learned. Lucy nodded thanks and faced Ronald as Gaz flew away to hide in the air vent.

"It appears my gladiators won." Said Lucy.

"So it would appear." Muttered Ronald.

"Say I'm in the market for some new gladiators. You wouldn't happen to know anyone, whose selling fighters would? I'd be happy to pay you if you introduce me to them." Said Lucy.

Ronald scratched his beard in thought.

"Very well, I will introduce to a person, who supplies me with gladiators. In fact I'm supposed to meet with him after the Gladiator Games." Said Ronald.

"That sounds good. Where at?" Said Lucy.

"In one of the docking bays." Said Ronald.

"Let me grab my gladiators and I'll join you." Said Lucy.

"Very well." Said Ronald.

Lucy gathered Talley and Ember. The final part of their mission was soon to begin.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Arrest

Big Love

Chapter 5 Arrest

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

Lucy gathered up Talley and Ember. Gaz in her micro size came out of hiding and hitched a ride behind Talley's head fin. Ronaldo and his two bodyguards lead the group to one of the more deserted hangers to meet with his gladiator provider. There were only two ships in the hanger a long pointy orange one and a large square violet ship. Six men wearing purple suits and mask stood around the ship armed with laser guns. Ronaldo approached one of the men.

"I'm here to do a little business with Otto." Said Ronaldo.

"Who are they?" Asked the man as he pointed at Lucy and her team.

"Just a fellow business man and his gladiators, wanting to see what y'all had in stock." Said Ronaldo.

"Fine." Said the man as he walked over to the and banged on the side of it.

The large door of the back of the ship started to lower down. Ronaldo turned to Lucy and her group.

"Word of warning. Don't stare at Otto with any odd looks, he tends to get a little mad at people who do that." Said Ronald.

The bodyguards nodded in agreement.

The ship door finally opened and out walked four more men in suits. The lead man was carrying a tiny silver robot, with two tiny arms with claws, and a purple holographic square head with horns.

"Ah Ronald good to see you, I see you brought another fine gentlemen looking for gladiators." Said the robot.

"This is Charles and his gladiators, his interested in purchasing some more gladiators." Said Ronald.

"I see." Said Otto as he eyed Lucy and her group. "I must say those are some fine gladiators you have there. I can see, you have taste."

"Thanks. Now can I see what you have in stock?" Said Lucy.

"Oh of course." Said Otto.

A couple of Otto's men went into the ship and came back a few minutes latter escorting a group of aliens chained up in laser shackles. There were a couple of Tetramands, a Transylian, a Arachnichimp, and a Piscciss Volann with a device that gave it's gills water and a muzzle. The slaves were marched out and stood before everyone.

"As you an see we have a variety of aliens to choose from. My business is a solid state." Said Otto before he turned to Ronald. "Have you brought me the payment I asked for from our last deal?"

"Yeah, but those gladiators you gave me lost today's fight and cost me quit a deal of money." Said Ronald.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Tell you what you give me what I asked for and you can peak any alien I have in my inventory for free." Said Otto.

"Deal." Said Ronald as he walked over to the orange ship and pulled a briefcase out of it.

Ronaldo handed the briefcase to one of Otto's men. The henchmen walked over to Otto and opened it. Inside the case there was a clear glass container with what appeared to some kind of silver dust. Otto examined the container and seemed to be pleased.

"The latest in nano technology just like you asked." Said Ronald.

"Yes this will do nicely." Said Otto.

Ronald went over to examine the alien slaves. Lucy glanced over to her team and gave a slight nod. Lucy then turned to Otto.

"Where did you find all these aliens?" Asked Lucy.

"Oh here and there. I just simply snatched them all from their home planets. It was hard work, but the business is highly profitable." Said Otto.

"I see. Well then your all under arrest then." Said Lucy as she spoke in her regular voice.

All the criminals watched in shock as Lucy transformed into her full Lenopan form and pulled out a Plumbers badge as Gaz came out of hiding from behind Talley's fin and grew to her full size. Talley, Ember, and Gaz took up combat positions next to Lucy.

"Your all under arrest for illegal slave and technology trading." Said Lucy.

Otto turned to glare at Ronald.

"You brought a bunch of Plumbers to my business?" Demanded Otto.

"I dint...know." Stammered Ronald.

"Imbecile." Muttered Otto.

Before any of the criminals could do anything Lucy fired a blast of mud knocking a couple of Otto's men to the ground. Otto quickly gave orders to the rest of his men.

"Destroy the Plumbers and get rid of Ronald!" Command Otto.

The henchmen started to fire at everybody. Ronald's Vreedle bodyguards quickly stepped in front of their boss as they pulled out their blasters and started to fire at the Plumbers and Otto's men.

"Dang nab it! I'm getting out of here! You two cover me." Said Ronald as he pulled a small blaster out of his jacket and made a beeline for his ship.

One of the Vreedle bodyguards charged at Talley swinging his gun at her like a club. Talley dodged the blow, grabbed the Vreedle by his suit, and hurled him at three of Otto's men nocking them down in a heap.

The other Vreedle bodyguard charged at Lucy, who had taken on her more humanoid Lenopan form. The Vreedle went right through Lucy and only received a bunch of mud on his face and clothes. Lucy laughed as she reformed herself and fired a small burst of mud at the Vreedle's feet making him slip and fall to the ground with a loud thud. The Vreedle just groaned in pain as he laid on the ground.

"I'm going to have to consider hiring better bodyguards." Thought Ronald as he crouched behind his ship and watched the fight.

Ember and Gaz were in a firefight with three of Otto's men. The two Plumbers were crouched behind a pillar taking cover. Gaz shrunk down to her inch size and flew forward until she was right in front of one of the henchmen. Gaz released a burst of bioelectic energy and knocked the henchman out. The other two henchmen glanced at their down comrade in confusion. Ember ran out from her hiding spot and delivered a powerful kick to the two henchmen knocking them out. Gaz grew back to her full hight. Ember then turned to the slaves. She walked over to them and blasted their shackles with a small concentrated blast of fire. The slaves rubbed their wrist as their shackles fell to the floor.

"Thank you." Said the Transylian.

"All part of the job." Said Ember.

"It appears it's time to bring out the heavy artillery." Said Otto to his remaining two henchmen.

The henchmen ran into their ship carrying Otto and the suitcase. In the ship there were a few crates. The henchman carrying Otto sat him down on one of the crates. Otto raised his claws and a bunch of wires shot out of the crate wrapping around him and attaching him to a large robotic body. Several wires shot out of the body attaching different robot parts to the main body. The henchman carrying the case opened it and loaded the container into one of the slots on the body.

"Lets see how those Plumbers deal with my new body!" Said Otto as he walked over to one of the ship walls and smashed through it.

On the outside everybody starred in shock as the side of Otto's ship was ripped off and out stepped Otto in a thirty foot tall robot body. Otto's body had four spidery legs, a massive chest, a right arm that had a large cannon attachment, and a left arm with a large blade attachment. Otto's holographic head appeared at the top of the robot.

"Hello Plumbers. I just had a huge upgrade. With this power I will create a new criminal empire!" Declared Otto.

"Whoa somebody sure has an ego." Said Lucy as she and the rest of the Plumbers faced Otto.

"Insolent Plumbers! You shall be the first to fall by my hands!" Shouted Otto.

"Your not the only one with a few surprises." Said Talley as she hit the device on her arm and grew to thirty feet.

Otto just glared at Talley and charged forward swing the the arm with the blade attachment at her. The blade glowed with energy as it whistled through the air. Talley leaped back dodging Otto's mad swings. Otto brought his blade up for a downwards swing and swung it down at Talley. Talley shot both her arms up and caught the blade between her hands. Otto pressed down hard trying to bring the blade slicing down on Talley. Talley strained against Otto's arm trying to keep the blade from coming down on her. Otto decided to change tactics and brought the arm with the cannon attachment up to fire a point blank shot at Talley. Talley's eyes widened in horror as the cannon charged up.

"Hey tin can! Eat fire!" Shouted Ember as she ran to Talley's aid and blasted Otto's cannon with fire.

The cannon arm exploded and fell off! Otto screamed in shock, as Talley took advantage of his distraction and used her strength rip Otto's blade arm off and deliver a powerful punch to Otto's chest denting the metal and sending Otto crashing to the other side of the hanger.

"Well that takes of that." Said Ember as she and the other Plumbers looked at the down Otto.

"Oh I'm far from done." Said Otto.

The Plumbers watched in amazement as Otto's arms healed up and reattach themselves to Otto. The damage Talley had dealt to Otto's vanished.

"Fools! I am invincible!" Laughed Otto as he stood up fully repaired.

"Um...what just happened?" Asked Talley.

"Oh...no! That nano technology Ronald gave to Otto must be some kind of advance instant repair system!" Exclaimed Gaz.

"Ok...so any ideas on how to stop it?" Asked Ember.

Gaz thought for a moment. Then she had an idea.

"Ok I need you to create an opening in his armor for me to get inside. Once I'm there I'll try to find all the nano machines and take them out." Said Gaz.

"Sounds good. Alright Gaz will go for it." Said Lucy.

"I'll make us an opening." Said Talley as she charged at Otto.

Lucy ran besides Talley and shot some mud at Otto's spider legs making the ground slippery. Otto stepped in it and became unbalanced. Talley delivered a powerful punch to Otto's chest creating a large hole. Gaz raced towards the hole as she shrank down to her nano size. Gaz flew through the hole just a few seconds before it closed up. Gaz found herself inside the inner workings of Otto. She watched in amazement as some nano machines flew by after repairing the recent hole. The nano machines resembled tiny flies with claws.

"Time to do a little extermination." Said Gaz as she flew after the flies and began blasting them with her bioelectic attacks.

The nano machines were created to repair machines they were built to deal with nano size attackers. Gaz hunted them down as they raced off to repair damages inflected on Otto as he fought the Plumbers. Gaz also caused some minor damage to some of Otto's parts to attract them to her. After a few minutes all the nano machines were destroyed.

On the outside Otto was still fighting the Plumbers. At first the nano machines would instantly repair any damage inflected on him, but then the repairs became slower and slower over the course of time. Ember fired a fire blast at Otto's blade arm knocking it off. Otto tried to bring up the cannon arm, but Talley appeared and yanked it off. Otto waited for the nano machines to start reaping him, but nothing happened. Panic took ahold of Otto as Talley fire a cosmic blast at him and knocked him to the ground. Otto's body laid on the ground sparking. Lucy walked over to the body and pulled the real Otto out holding him like a trophy.

"Victory!" She shouted.

Gaz flew out of the wreckage and grew to her full size.

"That was tough." She said as she wiped her brow.

"You did great." Said Talley as she shrunk down to her human hight.

"Curse you!" Shouted Otto.

"Shut up you tin can." Said Ember.

"Hey what happened to Ronald?" Asked Gaz.

It was then that they heard the sound of a ship starting up. Everybody turned to see Ronald in his ship. The ship raced towards one of the hanger walls and blasted a hole through it. The ship raced through the hole as the vacuum of space started to suck at everybody. Everybody in the hanger desperately grabbed a hold of something to hold onto. Talley looked at the hole and an idea came to mind. She stabbed her fingers into the ground and yanked out a huge sheet of metal.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Ember.

"I'm going after Ronald, you need to seal up that hole." Called Talley as she leaped towards the hole with her sheet of metal behind her.

Talley went thought the hole as the metal blocked it. Ember came forward and used her powers to weld the metal to the hole.

"Good luck Talley." Thought Ember.

Talley floated through space. Since she was a To'kustar she could breath in space. Talley looked ahead and spotted Ronald's ship. There was no way for Talley to catch up to him unless. Talley tapped the device on her arm and started growing. She grabbed the side of the Mercury Magnum with her left hand and stretched her right hand towards Ronald's ship as she continued to grow. Ronald was congratulating himself on his escape from the Plumbers, when he happened to glance at one of his ships side mirrors and notice a giant hand coming up behind his ship.

"What in tarnation?!" Screamed Ronald in fear as the giant hand clamped around his ship.

Talley was at her full size as she dragged Roland's ship up to her face.

"You are under arrest." Boomed Talley as she looked in the ship at Roland.

Roland just starred at Talley in fear and fainted. Talley just shrugged her shoulders and started crawling across the Mercury Magnus looking for another hanger to get into the ship.

Several minutes latter Talley was back inside the Mercury Magnus and dressed in her Plumbers uniform hanging with her teammates. Several more Plumbers were on the scene escorting a handcuffed Otto and Ronald. Another group of Plumbers were escorting the alien slaves to a shuttle to take them back to their home planets. Lucy was talking with another Plumber. After awhile she turned to her teammates.

"Great job everyone. The mission was a success! I've just spoken to command and we've been assigned to Earth. Will be leaving in three days." Said Lucy.

The three Plumbers cheered. Talley was excited, she held captured some dangerous criminals and now she was heading to Earth. Soon she would see Ben again.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Earth

Big Love

Chapter 6 Earth

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

Talley and her dorm mates were finishing packing up their gear, when Lucy walked in.

"Alright the shuttle here. Time to move out." Said Lucy.

The group walked out to the hanger and boarded a silver shuttle ship. A few minutes latter the ship took off. The team looked at the stars and planets as the shuttle flew through space.

"So Lucy can tell us about Earth?" Asked Ember.

"It's a pretty cool place and it's improved much over the years. Aliens used to have to hide their identities from the humans, but now they can walk the streets in public." Said Lucy.

"Whoa!" Said Gaz.

"Yep, Ben had a role in that and since then things have gotten better, oh sure there the occasional alien warlord or criminal that causes trouble, but hey that what the Plumbers deal with." Said Lucy.

"Um...can you tell us about Ben?" Asked Talley.

"Sure thing." Said Lucy. "Ben's a pretty a cool guy, he can be immature at some points, but he cares about the well being of others."

"That's good." Said Talley.

"I'm going to take you to Ben and then you two can get to know each other better." Said Lucy.

"But...what about my Plumber duties?" Asked Talley.

"Relax, you have my permission to hang out with Ben. You did a great job on our last mission, so as a extra reward I'm giving you some time off." Said Lucy.

"But..." Said Talley.

"I'm giving you a command to take some time off, to go off, and spend some time with Ben." Said Lucy.

Talley looked uncertain.

"My cousin will like you Talley. Trust me." Said Lucy with a smile.

"Alright. Thank you." Said Talley with a smile.

Talley turned to look out the window as she wondered what Ben was up to.

On Earth things were going quit so well for Ben and Rook. The day had started out good enough. The two of them had gone to Under Town and stopped a few petty robberies and then had gone to Mr. Smoothies for a drink. They were just relaxing when all of a sudden they heard screaming from down the street. Ben and Rook looked and saw the elephant like alien Trumbipulor rampaging down the street. Trumbipulor saw Ben and Rook and gave them a cold glare.

"You will not stop me this time! I will have ultimate power and will not be stopped by you!" Shouted Trumbipulor before he started charging down the street towards Ben and Rook.

"Oh not this again." Muttered Ben as he hit the Omintrix and changed into Bloxx. "Really Omintrix?! I need someone big to stop this guy!"

Trumbipulor charged forward smashing Bloxx to pieces! Rook dived out of the way as Trumbipulor charged by and down the street. Rook got to his feet as Blocx put himself back together and turned back into Ben rubbing his back.

"You ok?" Asked Rook.

"Mostly. Though I'm probably going to feel that latter." Said Ben.

Rook pulled out his pocket computer and started to look for any huge shipments of peanuts. He found one that had just arrived at the docks.

"Trumbipulor is heading for the docks. If we hurry we can stop him before he starts eating the peanuts." Said Rook.

"Alright Omintrix give me something fast." Said Ben as he hit the Omintrix and transformed into Astrodactyl. "Lets fly!" He shouted as he grabbed Rook and took off into the sky.

Elsewhere the shuttle carrying Lucy and her squad just arrived. The squad took a train that connected to Plumbers headquarters. Talley, Gaz, and Ember stared at inner workers of the base in amazement and wonder.

"Welcome to Earth Plumber HQ! Pretty cool right? Lets check out the main control room." Said Lucy as they made their way towards the control room.

When they got there several Plumbers were running about working on computers and looking at monitors. Lucy saw Max looking at one monitor with a worried look. Lucy made her way towards Max followed by the rest of her squad.

"Hey Grandpa Max what's going on?" Asked Lucy.

Max turned around and saw Lucy. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Hello Lucy welcome back and I see you have as quad now. Were just dealing with a small crisis." Said Max.

"What's the situation?" Asked Lucy.

"A dangerous criminal named Trumbipulor is on a rampage." Said Max as he pulled up a picture of Trumbipulor on the monitor. "Right now his after a shipment of peanuts."

"Peanuts?" Said Lucy.

"By eating peanuts Trumbipulor grows in size and power." Explained Max. "Right now Ben and Rook are trying to stop him."

An image appeared on the monitor showing Trumbipulor fighting Astrodactyl and Rook on some docks. Rook was on the ground firing his blaster at Trumbipulor, while Astrodactyl flew around and pelted Trumbipulor with laser blast. Trumbipulor shot his trunk out and managed to grab Astrodactyl by the leg. In one fluid moment Trumbipulor hurled Astrodactyl and smashed him into Rook.

"Nobody will stop me!" Laughed Trumbipulor as he ran to a nearby docked ship and got on.

A few minutes latter Trumbipulor appeared at the edge of the ship and jumped into the water. A few seconds latter Trumbipulor rose out of the water now the size of a To'kustar!

Astrodactyl and Rook got off the ground and faced Trumbipulor. Astrodactyl changed back into Ben.

"You know what they say the bigger they are the harder they fall." Said Ben as he hit the Omintrix and changed into Echo Echo.

Echo Echo started to make copies of himself and then released a blast of sonic sound at Trumbipulor. The blast hit Trumbipulor, but didn't seem to have any effect on him. Rook and Echo Echo just stared at Trumbipulor in confusion.

"Ha! Did you think I would let myself be defeated by the same tactics? I never forget." Laughed Trumbipulor before he swung one of his massive hands across the dock sending Rook and Echo smashing into the wall of a warehouse.

"Ben! Rook!" Exclaimed Max.

"We have to go help them!" Cried Talley.

"Lets move out team." Declared Lucy.

Lucy and the team headed down to the motor pool and leaped into one of the Plumber Tanks and took off out of the base.

"Gaz your our tech expert any ideas on how Trumbipulor is protecting himself from those sound attacks?" Asked Lucy as she drove the tank.

"He must have some kind of sonic shielding device in his ears somewhere canceling out the sound blast." Said Gaz.

"You think you can get into Trumbipulor's ear and destroy it?" Asked Lucy.

"You can count on me." Said Gaz.

"Alright here's the plan. Ember, Talley, and me will get Trumbipulor's attention, while Gaz goes into his ears and destroys his sonic shielding." Said Lucy.

Everybody nodded in agreement. Soon they reached the docks. Trumbipulor was wading around in the water smashing the dock and all the boats in the surrounding area. The team jumped out of their tank and charged onto the scene.

"Ok me and Ember will attack first. Talley once we've attacked him then I want you to grow to your full hight and hit him hard." Said Lucy as she took on her humanoid Lenopan form.

"Got it." Said Talley as she jumped into the water and started to swim towards Trumbipulor.

Lucy charged up the dock until she was under Trumbipulor.

"Hey you oversized elephant the zoos that way!" Called Lucy.

Trumbipulor looked down and glared at Lucy. Lucy stuck her tongue. Trumbipulor slammed his fist right down on Lucy! Trumbipulor snickered as he leaned his face down to get a closer look at the crushed remains of his latest victim. Lucy slithered her way out of Trumbipulor's fingers and reformed. Trumbipulor just starred in shock as Lucy just smiled and blasted a good amount of mud into Trumbipulor's face! Trumbipulor leaped back wiping mud from his face as Lucy jumped off of his hand. Lucy looked over to a warehouse and saw Rook and Echo Echo staggering to their feet. Echo Echo changed back into Ben.

"Hey Ben you alright?" Asked Lucy as she ran over to them.

"Lucy what...are you doing here?" Asked Ben as he saw Lucy.

"Oh me and my squad have come to help." Said Lucy.

"You have a squad?" Asked Ben.

"Yep. Don't worry will take this guy down real quick." Said Lucy.

"Ben who is this person?" Asked Rook.

"This is Lucy, she's one of my cousin in-laws." Said Ben. "Lucy this is my partner Rook."

"Hello Lucy nice to meet you." Said Rook.

"Likewise." Said Lucy.

At that moment Trumbipulor had cleaned the mud from his face and was fixing to attack the group, when all of a sudden Ember came flying by on a rocket of flames and started to hitting him with fireballs. Trumbipulor swung at his attacker trying to swat Ember, but she was to fast. Ember flew close to Trumbipulor's face and unleashed a giant flash of fire blinding Trumbipulor. Trumbipulor staggered back waving his arms blindly. In the water Talley saw her chance to attack. She grew to her full hight and gave Trumbipulor an uppercut making him stagger back.

On the docks both Ben and Rook starred in shock as they recognized Talley.

"Isn't that...?" Began Ben.

"Yep that's Talley. She's the first To'kustar to join the Plumbers." Said Lucy.

Everybody watched as Talley charged at Trumbipulor dealing out some powerful punches to him. Trumbipulor blindly threw punches at Talley, but she easily blocked them and knocked Trumbipulor back. Talley then unleashed a powerful burst of cosmic energy and knocked Trumbipulor down onto his back and on the docks leaving Trumbipulor stunned. Gaz flew into Trumbipulor's ear and saw a large white device deep within. Gaz blasted it and destroyed it. Gaz quickly flew out of Trumbipulor's ear.

"Ok the sonic shielding device is down. Let him have it!" Called Gaz.

"Music to my ears." Said Ben as he changed into Echo Echo.

Echo Echo made a bunch of copies of himself and surrounded Trumbipulor's head. Trumbipulor's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going to happen. He managed to get himself halfway off the dock, but the sound attack still hit him making Trumbipulor shout in pain as he fell into the water and vanished. Talley walked over and stuck one of her hands into the water. A few seconds latter her hand came back holding an unconscious regular size Trumbipulor. Talley dumped Trumbipulor onto the dock as she changed back into her human size. Echo Echo changed back into Ben as Rook handcuffed the unconscious Trumbipulor. Ben walked over to Talley.

"Hey Talley, it's great to see you again. Thanks for the save." Said Ben.

"Thanks, it was nothing." Said Talley as she blushed slightly.

"You were awesome!" Said Ben with a grin.

"Oh...it was just something I learned from the academy." Said Talley.

"Cool." Said Ben.

Lucy saw that Talley was a little nervous and that she needed some help to get to spend time with Ben.

"Hey Talley's been telling me how she wanted to see all the sights here in Bellwood. Isn't that right Talley?" Said Lucy as she gave Talley a small wink.

Talley understood.

"Oh yes! I would love to see all the sights around Bellwood. Do you know anyone who could show me around?" Said Talley.

Ben scratched his chin in thought.

"Well as far as I know I'm free tomorrow. Why don't I give you the grand Tennyson tour?" Said Ben.

"I love that! If that's alright with you?" Said Talley.

"It's alright with me. I'll pick you up from the Plumber base tomorrow." Said Ben.

"Sounds good." Said Talley.

Trumbipulor was loaded onto the Plumber Tank for transport along with Lucy's team.

"See you tomorrow." Called Ben.

"See you latter Ben." Called Talley as the tank drove away.

Ben and Rook just stood on the docks.

"You like her don't you?" Asked Rook.

"Yeah...she's pretty awesome." Said Ben his cheeks slightly pink.

Rook just smirked.

"Come lets go grab some Mr. Smoothies." Said Ben.

The two of them walked off.

In the tank the team was cheering and congratulating each other on a job well done. Lucy smiled back at Talley.

I told you I'd get you some time together with Ben. I having a feeling your going to hit things off pretty well." Said Lucy.

"Thank you Lucy. I really appreciate it." Said Talley.

"No problem." Said Lucy.

They returned to base and were assigned a dorm to bunk in. Talley went to bed wondering what tomorrow had in store for her and Ben. Talley closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Tour

Big Love

Chapter 7 Tour

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

Talley was in her dorm getting ready for her tour with Ben, she had morphed her clothes from a Plumbers uniform to a blue skirt, shoes, and T-shirt. Talley grabbed her purse, which contained her Plumbers badge and a few other items. Talley turned to Lucy, Gaz, and Ember.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look great." Said Gaz.

"I'm...a little nervous." Said Talley.

"Relax, you'll be fine. Ben's a good guy and he'll like you. Just be yourself. Said Lucy.

"Alright, I'll head on to the motor pool and meet him." Said Talley as she walked out of the dorm.

"Good luck!" Called Ember.

As soon as Talley was gone Gaz pulled out a portable computer and started typing on it.

"What are you up to?" Asked Ember.

"I placed a micro camera on Talley's purse that'll give use a live feed of what's going on." Said Gaz as an image appeared on the screen.

The image showed Talley going down the hallway towards the motor pool.

"Nice." Said Ember.

"I'm torn between my duties to punish you for violating a teammates privacy and using surveillance tech to do it and my desire to see how this little date goes. I'll just...go with the second one." Said Lucy.

"Whatever you say Lucy." Said Gaz.

The three of them decided to head to the cafeteria to grab some snacks as they watched the computer. In the cafeteria they sat at a table and munched on some snacks. Rook happened to be in the cafeteria and saw the girls. He walked over to them and looked at what they were watching.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

Lucy explained what it was. At first Rook frowned, but then a look of interest came across his face as he pulled up a chair and sat with the girls.

"Though I'm against spying on Ben and Talley, I am curious on how this date goes. I can tell that Ben has some attraction to Talley. I think Talley would be a good girlfriend for Ben considering the recent girl troubles he has had in the past." Said Rook before he told the girls about the incident with Looma Red Wind and Empress Attea.

"Man...Ben really dose need a stable girlfriend who likes him for him." Said Lucy.

Rook, Gaz, and Ember nodded in agreement before they turned their attention back to the computer.

In the motor pool Talley was waiting when Ben arrived on his Tenn-Speed.

"Hey there Talley, you ready for the grand tour?" Said Ben.

"I'm sure am." Said Talley.

"Then climb aboard." Said Ben.

Talley climbed aboard the Tenn-Speed. A scanner on the vehicle scanned Talley and put a helmet on her head. Talley grabbed a hold of Ben as he got ready to go.

"Let the tour begin." Said Ben as they left the Plumber base and headed into Bellwood.

Ben showed Talley all the local sights. Talley enjoyed the tour and Ben was enjoying her company. So far they just been friendly talking to one another. In the Plumber cafeteria Rook and Lucy's team watched them.

"Would one of them make some kind of move! They clearly like each other!" Said Ember.

"Earth dating rituals are still a mystery to me. To'kustar must have similar dating rituals." Said Rook.

"Just be patient. Ben and Talley are bonding and becoming friends, but soon they'll get a real relationship going. Just you wait." Said Lucy.

"This is getting interesting." Said Gaz.

At that moment Rook's communicator went off and he answered it.

"We've had sightings of The Vengers in Bellwood." Said Patelliday.

"Understood, I will investigate." Said Rook.

"Who are The Vengers?" Asked Gaz.

"A group villains that tried to take Ben's popularity and his place as hero of Bellwood. They consist of Billy Billions a teenage whose stuck forever young who is Ben's self proclaimed rival, Billy's robotic assistant Mazuma, former hero Captain Nemesis, and Kangaroo Kommando." Said Rook as he began to tap his commutator.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lucy.

"I'm going to alert Ben about The Vengers." Said Rook.

"No your not." Said Lucy.

"Why?" Asked Rook looking confused.

"I'm noting going let a team of third rate villains ruin Talley and Ben's date." Said Lucy.

"But The Vengers are probably looking for Ben to attack him." Said Rook.

"Well if The Vengers are looking for Ben then will give them Ben." Said Lucy as her voice changed to Ben's and she morphed into him.

"That is a very impressive talent you have." Said Rook in awe.

"Thanks now lets go stop these Vengers." Said Lucy in Ben's voice.

They went to the motor pool, loaded up into a Plumber Tank, and set out looking for The Vengers.

Elsewhere in Bellwood The Vengers were flying around in a small saucer like ship looking for Ben. Mazuma was piloting the ship, while Billy was testing some new battle banter on Captain Nemesis and Kangaroo Kommando.

"The Vengers shall have their vengeance! Or...how about this is the end Ben! Or Billy is here to bill you a billion beatings!" Said Billy as he looked at Captain Nemesis and Kangaroo Kommando who just looked board and annoyed. "Come on you two I want input here!" Complained Billy.

"The first ones ok, the second one is cliché, and the third is dumb because we and your robot pretty much do all the fighting, while you watch from a safe distance." Said Captain Nemesis.

"Hey I'm the strategist, the brains, and the money of this team! I'm your leader and you will show me respect!" Declared Billy.

"I thought this was a mutual partnership." Said Kangaroo Kommando as he glared at Billy.

"I paid your bail! If it wasn't for me you two would still be in prison! Your ungrateful jerks!" Shouted Billy.

"Lets just focus on destroying Ben Ten. Then we can bicker." Groaned Captain Nemesis as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Fine." Muttered Kangaroo Kommando.

At that moment a fireball shot up into the air and nearly collided with the saucer. Mazuma quickly jerked on the controls and dodged the blast. The Vengers looked around to see who was attacking them and saw Rook, Ember, Gaz, and Lucy disguised as Ben looking up at them from the ground below. Ember blew some pretend smoke from her hands and waved at The Vengers.

"Aw look who came out to play. Your day of reckoning is at hand Ben for today The Vengers will have their vengeance!" Declared Billy as he took a dramatic pose.

"You look like a dork Willy." Called Lucy in Ben's voice.

"It's Billy!" Shouted Billy.

"Whatever. Were going to take you and your pals down." Said Lucy.

"Will just see about! Vengers go get our vengeance!" Shouted Billy as he pointed his finger forward in a dramatic fashion.

"That is a lame battle cry." Said Ember.

Rook, Lucy, and Gaz nodded in agreement. Mazuma, Captain Nemesis, and Kangaroo Kommando jumped from the saucer to fight, while Billy took the saucer controls. Mazuma and Rook started to exchange karat blows, Captain Nemesis and Ember blasted at one another, and Kangaroo Kommando threw kangaroo shaped blades at Gaz, who flew around and dodged them. Billy glared down at Lucy from the saucer.

"So it looks like it's just you and me mono a mono." Said Billy.

"Well this won't be much of a fight." Said Lucy.

"You'll regret that! I'm going to bill you a billion beatings!" Shouted Billy as the saucer flew downwards and some guns popped out from the front and began firing at Lucy.

"Whoa your catchphrase is lame on so many levels." Said Lucy as she dodged the blast and ducked behind a car.

Billy flew by and was preparing to turn around and start shooting. Lucy was thinking about which one of Ben's heroes to morph into that would allow her to use her powers without attracting suspicion. Then she had it. Lucy morphed her body into Swampfire and went out to face Billy. Billy fired the saucer guns at Lucy and made some holes in her, but they just fixed themselves up. When billy was close enough Lucy jumped up, grabbed the bottom of the saucer, and hung on to the bottom. Lucy saw a panel close up and yanked it off. Lucy reached into the panel and started to yank the wires out. The saucer shook and started to lose power.

"What the?!" Cried Billy.

"Your flights been canceled!" Called Lucy as she dropped away from the saucer.

The saucer crashed into the ground and Billy was pinned to the seat by the saucer's airbag.

"That was easy." Said Lucy as she morphed back into her human form.

Rook and Mazuma were still exchanging blows. Rook moved forward and hit Mazuma in the face scraping off some of her fake skin and exposing part of her robotic face. Mazuma turned her hands into claws and swung at Rook, who pulled out his Proto-Tool and activated the boa feature fending off Mazuma's attack. Rook then struck Mazuma several times knocking her to the ground great,y damaged. The light in Mazuma's eyes went out as she powered down.

Captain Nemesis jumped at Ember throwing a mighty punch at Ember. Ember dodged the attack and got close to Captain Nemesis. The armored villain threw a punch at Ember, but she blocked it with one hand, while her other hand shot out and released a blast of fire at Captain Nemesis's chest plate destroying it and melting the circuitry. Captain Nemesis immediately lost power to his armor. Ember gave the armored villain a powerful punch to the face knocking him out.

Kangaroo Kommando threw more blades at Gaz. Gaz decided it was time to shrink. She shrunk to her inch tall hight and flew at Kangaroo Kommando. Kangaroo Kommando looked around confused not sure what happened to Gaz. Gaz flew behind Kangaroo Kommando's head and zapped him with her bioelectricity. Kangaroo Kommando yipped in pain and spun around seeing Gaz. The armored Villain swatted at Gaz, but she dodged the attack and released another zap of bioelectricity. Kangaroo Kommando shouted in pain as he stumbled around swing his hands at Gaz. This went on for a couple of minutes, until Kangaroo Kommando decided to change strategies. He activated the kangaroo jumpers on his legs and jumped into the air. Unfortunately he did that underneath a streetlight. Kangaroo Kommando hit the streetlight head first and fell back to the ground in a dazed heap. Gaz returned to her human size and smiled proudly.

At that moment Billy had finally managed to deflate the saucer's airbag and stagger out of the saucer. He looked around and saw the defeated Captain Nemesis and Kangaroo Kommando. A panic took ahold of Billy as he realized he was outnumbered. Billy glanced at Rook, Ember, and Gaz. For some reason he saw no sign of Ben. Mazuma appeared next to Billy and he let out a sigh of relief before he activated his jetpack and prepared to escape with Mazuma.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be back with a better team!" Declared Billy.

Mazuma walked over and yanked Billy's jetpack off, before picking Billy himself up.

"What are you doing Mazuma?!" Shouted Billy.

"I'm arresting you." Said Mazuma in Lucy's voice.

Lucy transformed into her human form and grinned at a shocked Billy.

"Ben has more important things to deal with then a small fry like you." Said Lucy.

Billy just stared at the ground in defeat. Twenty minutes latter the cops arrived to take The Vengers to jail. Mazuma was activated and trying to soothe Billy's ego as he muttered about not being captured by his archenemy.

"Well that was fun." Said Ember.

"I wonder how Ben and Talley are doing?" Said Lucy.

The group loaded back into the Plumber Tank and headed back to base.

Ben was now giving Talley a tour of Undertown. Talley was amazed at all the different variety of aliens and shops in Undertowen.

"Let me show you this neat little desert shack. They serve a Tiffin flavored desert." Said Ben.

"Isn't it illegal to eat Tiffin since his the crown prince of Lewoda?" Asked Talley with concern.

"No it's Tiffin flavored not real Tiffin." Explained Ben.

"Ok I'll try some then." Said Talley.

The two of them made to the stand and waited in line. Ester just happened be walking by when she saw Ben.

"Hey Ben how's it going?" Said Ester.

"Hey Ester this is Talley, she a new Plumber recruit stationed at Earth. I'm just giving her a little tour of the place." Said Ben.

"Nice to meet you." Said Talley as she and Ester shook hands.

"Nice to meet you to." Said Ester.

"How are the Kraaho doing?" Asked Ben.

"There doing good. Thanks for asking." Said Ester as she glanced at Talley.

Ester could that Talley had feelings for Ben and that Ben had feelings for Talley. Ester felt a little jealous, but she was somewhat glad that had found a stable girl that wasn't a crazy warrior princess or empress.

"Well I have to get going. See you around." Said Ester as she walked away.

"Latter Ester." Said Ben.

"Have a good day." Called Talley.

Ben and Talley continued to wait in line. In another part of Undertown near the desert stand Liam, Solid Plugg, and Suemungousaur were going on a mugging spree. Suemungousaur would pick up any unlucky aliens and lift them up by their feet shacking them of their loot. Liam was carrying a gun and making threats at people demanding their valuables. The victims gave their cash to Solid Plugg who would stuff it into a bag. The three criminals were making a nice haul, when they reached the desert stand. Solid Plugg saw Talley's purse and decided to try his hand at purse snatching. Liam and Suemungousaur urged him on. All three criminals failed to see Ben was waiting in line at the stand. Solid Plugg ran forward and snatched Talley's purse away.

"My purse!" Shouted Talley.

"Not on my watch!" Said Ben as he chased after Solid Plugg with Talley right behind him.

"It's Tennyson!" Squawked Liam in fright.

"It's hero time!" Said Ben as he hit the Omintrix and changed into Gravattack.

Solid Plugg tossed Talley's purse to Suemungousaur, as he picked the large bag of stolen loot. Liam pointed his gun at Gravattack. Gravattack waved his hand and the gun swung up hitting Liam in the face. Liam staggered back at the gun hit him several more times, before it knocked him unconscious. Solid Plugg and Suemungousaur decided to make a run for it. Gravattack pointed his at Solid Plugg making the bag of loo incredibly heavy for Solid Plugg to carry. The bag fell on top of Solid Plugg pinning him to the ground. Suemungousaur was running carrying Talley's purse, when Talley appeared blocking her.

"I'll take my purse back please." Said Talley.

"Why don't you make me tiny!" Laughed Suemungousaur.

Talley tapped the growth device on her arm and grew to Suemungousaur's hight. Suemungousaur's eyes bugged out in shock as she stood eye to eye with Talley.

"I would give that purse back if I were you." Said Talley.

Suemungousaur glared at Talley and threw a punch at her. Talley blocked the punch and pushed Suemungousaur back. Suemungousaur charged at Talley, who fired a low level cosmic blast at Suemungousaur knocking her to her back. Suemungousaur staggered to her feet with a freaked out look on her face. Suemungousaur made a mad dash to the right trying to escape. Gravattack saw her and pointed a hand at her. Suemungousaur was lifted a few feet into there air as she continued to run, but she was going nowhere.

"Send her my way." Said Talley.

"Alright here she comes." Said Gravattack as he spun Suemungousaur around and sent her flying towards Talley.

Talley raised her arm up and charged performing a clothesline on Suemungousaur knocking her to the ground in an unconscious heap! Gravattack changed back into Ben and Talley shrank down to her human size. Ben walked over to Suemungousaur and picked up Talley's purse.

"I believe this is yours." Said Ben.

"Why thank you." Said Talley as she took the purse.

"We make a pretty good team." Said Ben.

"Were sure do." Agreed Talley.

"Now how about a little desert." Said Ben.

"That would be wonderful." Said Talley as the went back to the desert stand.

Thirty minutes latter Ben and Talley were back at the Plumber base.

"Thanks for showing me around Ben. I really had a good time." Said Talley.

"Your welcome. I enjoyed showing you around." Said Ben.

"If...your ever free would you like to hang out some more?" Asked Talley.

"Sure...I'd love that." Said Ben as his cheeks blushed slightly.

"That's...great." Said Talley as her cheeks blushed slightly.

"Well I...guess I'll se you around." Said Ben as he hopped onto the Tenn-Speed.

"See you around." Said Talley as she watched Ben leave.

Talley smiled feeling confident as she walked back to her dorm. It had been a very good day.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Flames

Big Love

Chapter 8 Flames

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

Talley told Lucy and the rest of the team about the tour. Talley's teammates listened with great interest as Talley told them everything. They were all impressed with how Talley and Ben had teamed up to beat Suemungousaur, Liam, and Solid Plugg.

"Sounds like my kind of date. A nice little fight then desert!" Said Ember.

Talley blushed.

"It wasn't a date! We...were just hanging out." Said Talley.

"Whatever you say." Said Gaz.

"So...did anything happen here?" Asked Talley.

"Oh we helped Rook stop a small team of villains. It was no biggie." Said Lucy.

"Neat." Said Talley.

"So you going to see Ben tomorrow?" Asked Ember.

"Maybe. Do you want to check out Undertown?" Said Talley.

"Sure. Might as well. It sounds like an interesting place." Said Gaz.

"Cool. It'll be fun." Said Talley.

The team decided to call it a night and headed to bed.

It was a bright morning the next day. Ester awoke in her village and was going about her rounds making sure all her people her taken care of. She had just finished her rounds and was fixing to head into Undertown, when Seebik suddenly stepped out in front of her.

"Hello Ester." Said Seebik.

"Seebik I haven't you around lately. What are you up to?" Asked Ester as she eyed Seebik with suspicious.

"Oh I've been around and I've been thinking that it's time to expand our tribes territory." Said Seebik with a grin.

"There will be no expanding the territory! The release of lava will destroy Undertown and Bellwood!" Said Ester as she glared at Seebik.

"I do not care. Your compassion for the outsiders has made you a weak ruler for the Kraaho. I'm will make our people strong again." Said Seebik.

"I'll stop you." Said Ester as she got into a fighting stance.

"Oh you will not. You see I brought some new friends along with me." Said Seebik with a smirk.

The enormous figure of Vulkanus stepped out of the shadows chuckling evilly as several pickaxe aliens surrounded Ester.

"From this day forth I will be the leader of the Kraaho." Said Seebik.

"I have to warn Ben." Thought Ester.

Ester ran forward stretching her arm out and grabbing a nearby hut roof swinging over the heads of the pickaxe aliens and ran out of of the village.

"After her!" Ordered Vulkanus.

The pickaxe aliens chased after Ester. Seebik and Vulkanus watched them.

"Ready your drilling machines." Said Seebik.

Vulkanus nodded and walked away.

At the Plumber base Lucy, Ember, Rook, and Gaz were viewing the video footage of the tour in the cafeteria on Gaz's laptop. After several minutes they stopped watching.

"Man Ben and Talley clobbered those guys!" Exclaimed Gaz.

"I must admit they make a very impressive team." Said Rook.

Ember saw that Talley was making her way to their table.

"Talley is coming." Whispered Ember.

Gaz quickly closed the video file as Talley reached the table.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Talley.

"Oh...just some criminal files." Said Lucy.

"Cool. You ready to head into Undertown?" Said Talley.

"Yep were ready." Said Gaz.

The group headed to the motor pool. Ben was already there with his Tenn-Speed.

"You ready to see Undertown?" Asked Ben.

"Ready." Said Ember.

Talley hopped onto the back of the Tenn-Speed, as Rook got into his Proto-Truck, and Lucy and the rest of the team got into their Plumber Tank. They soon took off and headed towards Undertown.

At the Kraaho village several drilling machines were getting ready to drill. Vulkanus and Seebik stood near by watching.

"We should drill north and head towards the Plumber base. The lava will destroy them and keep them from interfering with our plan." Said Vulkanus.

"An excellent move." Said Seebik before he turned to some of his men. "You lot go and help get rid of Ester." He ordered.

The Kraaho nodded and ran out of the village.

In another tunnel Ester was running from several pickaxe aliens. Some of the the pickaxe aliens had a modified pickaxe capable of firing lasers. One of them the pickaxe aliens fired a laser that grazed Ester's shoulder! Ester gritted her teeth in pain as she ran forward. Ester saw a bright light ahead and realized she was close to Undertown. Ester reached the edge of the tunnel as a laser blast hit her leg causing her to fall and tumble out into the streets of Undertown. Several aliens turned to look at Ester, then they saw the pickaxe aliens coming running out of the tunnel and ran screaming.

In another part of Undertown Ben, Talley, Rook, and Lucy's team were walking the streets looking at all the stands when they heard a bunch of screaming. They all turned to see a crowd of aliens running by them.

"Hardly a dull moment around here." Said Ben.

"We better go investigate." Said Rook as he readied his Proto-Tool.

The group took off towards the direction they saw the crowd fleeing from and saw Ester lying on the ground with several pickaxe aliens surrounding her.

"Ester!" Cried Ben as he quickly hit the Omintrix and transformed into Heatblast. "You guys are toast!" He shouted as he sent several of the pickaxe aliens flying away with a fire blast.

"His hot." Thought Ember before she quickly shook the thought from her head and joined in on the blasting.

The rest of the team joined in. After a couple of minutes latter the pickaxe aliens were retreating back into the tunnel. Heat Blast changed back into Ben as he went over to Ester.

"Ester are you alright?" Asked Ben.

"Ben...Seebik and some other guy...are trying to increase the Kraaho territory!" Gasped Ester as she looked up at Ben.

"It must be Vulkanus." Thought Ben before he spoke. "Don't worry Ester will deal with them." He sad.

"I'm...coming with you." Said Ester as she tried to stand up.

Ben put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Your in no condition to fight. Don't worry I'll stop them." Said Ben.

"Alright." Said Ester.

Ben stood up and turned to Ember.

"Ember your with me. The rest of you tend to Ester and protect her." Said Ben before he hit the Omintrix and transformed into NRG.

"You can count on use." Said Lucy.

NRG and Ember headed into the tunnel and headed towards the Kraaho village. Rook and Talley went to tending Ester's wounds.

"There goes Ben off to save the day." Joked Ester.

"Yep that's him alright. He actually rescued me you know." Said Talley.

"How that happen?" Asked Ester.

Talley told Ester the story about how she and Ben met and how they worked together to stop the Incurseans Empire's plan. Rook had gotten up to stretch his legs and give the girls a little private time to talk.

"That's a pretty good story. So Ben inspired you to become a Plumber?" Said Ester.

"He did." Said Talley.

"Do you like Ben?" Asked Ester.

"I do. Were good friends...and comrades." Said Talley.

"You have a crush on Ben don't you?" Asked Ester.

Talley blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh...sort of. It's nothing serious." Said Talley.

"Relax...I kind of have a crush on Ben to." Said Ester.

Both girls starred at one another for a while.

"So...are we enemies now since we both like the same guy?" Asked Talley.

"No. I like you Talley, you seem like a nice person. We can still be friends. Will just have to let Ben decide who he likes more." Said Ester.

"Sounds good to me." Said Talley with a smile.

At that moment Seebik's troops marched out of a nearby tunnel and saw Ester and Talley. They immediately pointed their weapons at them and began to fire. Talley stepped in front of Ester and grew to twenty feet. The laser blast hit Talley, but they only stung her. Talley charged forward swing her fist and hit all of the Kraaho knocking them to the ground in an unconscious heap. Rook ran forward and started handcuffing the unconscious Kraaho.

"You ok Ester?" Asked Talley as she shrunk down to her human size.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks to you." Said Ester.

"I'm a Plumber it's what we do." Said Talley.

"I hope Ben and Ember are doing ok." Said Gaz.

At the Kraaho village one of Vulkanus's drilling machines was fixing to drill though a nearby wall, when suddenly a red blast of energy flew in from the side and destroyed the machine.

"Who did that?" Demanded Vulkanus.

"That would be us." Said NRG as he and Ember appeared next to the destroyed machine.

"How dare you interfere with our plan! We will destroy you!" Snarled Seebik.

"Well that's original. I'll deal with Vulkanus. You deal with Seebik." Said NRG.

"Sounds good to me." Said Ember as she flew forward throwing fireballs.

Seebik pulled out a blaster and started firing at Ember forcing her to dodge around. NRG and Vulkanus charged at one another locking hands as they pushed against one another.

Ember flew at Seebik who stretched his arms out and wrapped them around Ember. Ember tried to make Seebik let go by shooting her flames out of her body, but they had no affect on him.

"Your puny flames can not harm me!" Laughed Seebik.

"Ok time to change strategy." Said Ember as she pointed her palms to the ground.

Ember took off into the air like a rocket dragging Seebik along with her. Ember flew low to the ground dragging Seebik across it. Ember flew over a hut and made Seebik crash into it. Seebik lost consciousness and let go of Ember.

"Thanking you for flying air Ember." Joked Ember.

NRG and Vulkanus were still wrestling against one another. Vulkanus shot his knee up and hit NRG in the chest knocking him to the ground. Vulkanus activated the drill function in his arm and he raised it up over NRG.

"Time to crack this tin can!" Said Vulkanus as he stabbed the drill into the suit and began to rip it open.

"Nnnooooo!" Cried NRG.

Vulkanus laughed in triumph, until a glowing red creature exited the armor.

"Got you!" Laughed NRG as he charged forward releasing a blast of nuclear energy that sent Vulkanus crashing into the ground several yards away.

Vulkanus staggered to his feet as NRG charged forward, his entire body glowing with energy.

"Oh crud..." Said Vulkanus as NRG crashed into him and his mechanical body exploded!

Vulkanus's real body crashed to the ground moaning.

"Mission accomplished." Said NRG as he went back into his containment suit.

Some time latter NRG and Ember walked into Undertown dragging Vulkanus and Seebik with them. NRG turned back into Ben and greeted his teammates. Ester walked up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Ben!" She said.

"Hey no problem. It's what heroes do." Said Ben with a smile.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" Asked Ember.

"Some of Seebik's men appeared and attempted to eliminate Ester, but Talley took them down." Said Rook.

"Nice job Talley." Said Ben.

"Thank you." Said Talley as she blushed slightly.

"Well I better head to my village and make sure everyone is alright. Thank you all for helping me." Said Ester as she headed towards one of the tunnels.

"Your welcome." Said Ben as he watched her go. "Whose up for Mr. Smoothies?" Asked Ben.

The group headed towards their vehicles, dropped off Vulkanus, Seebik, and his gang at the Plumber base, before heading up to Bellwood to celebrate their victory. It had been an interesting day for everyone.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 The New Vengers

Big Love

Chapter 9 The New Vengers

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

In the weeks that followed Lucy's team had grown a reputation for being a highly effective squad of Plumbers. Ben and Rook had been spending time hanging out with Lucy's team and fighting besides them. Ben and Talley had been hanging out a lot and enjoying each others company. So far everything had been going great, but little did they know an old enemy was out for revenge.

Billy and a recently repaired Mazuma were walking out of prison with Chadzmuth the Galvan lawyer, who stood on his hover platform suitcase.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Said Chadzmuth before he hovered away.

Billy and Mazuma headed towards Billions Tower. They went inside and headed to the top floor. Billy walked over to a large chair and desk and sat down. Billy was still mad that it had been defeated by Lucy and her team instead of Ben. He was Ben's archenemy! Billy gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. After a minute or two he calmed down. Billy turned to a large TV and began to watch the latest news. All the stories were about Ben, Rook, and Lucy's team taking down criminals and super villains. This made Billy angry. Not only was Ben more famous, he had a team now!

"Mazuma we need a new team of Vengers! The team needs to be bigger and better! I want you to spread the word to every villain in Bellwood that were looking for new members for the Vengers." Said Billy.

"Right away sir." Said Mazuma.

A few hours latter the word was spread. Several villains stood outside Billions Tower ready to join the Vengers. Billy sat behind his desk with Mazuma by his side waiting to see who showed up. The first was the insect mutant villain Clancy.

"Ok...mister Clancy. What can you do?" Asked Billy.

"I can control insects, fly, and I'm strong." Clicked Clancy as some slime drip from his mouth onto the floor.

Billy looked a little disgusted.

"Um...ok. Will call you if we decide to let you join." Said Billy.

Clancy nodded and walked out of the room.

"Hopefully we have some better candidates." Muttered Billy.

Next to enter the room was Nyancy Chan.

"I think I would be a purrfect addition to the Vengers." Meowed Nyancy Chan.

Billy sneezed.

"Ah I'm allergic to cats! Get out of here!" Said Billy.

Nyancy made a hissing noise and walked out of the room.

Next to enter was Simian.

"Hello mister Billions. It's an honor to meet a person of your brilliance and stature." Said Simian as he handed Billy his job resume.

Billy studied the resume with interest.

"Your quit a talented alien Simian. I think there's a place for you on the Vengers." Said Billy.

"Ok thank you so much mister Billions. I promise you won't regret this." Said Simian with a smile.

Billy reached into his desk and handed Simian a card with a big V on it. Simian took the card and walked away.

"Well that's one new member. Lets see if we can find some more." Said Billy.

Next to enter was Fistrick.

"Sup bro. You want the best then here it is!" Said Fistrick.

"Wait a minute weren't you one of those guys who busted into my building and stole a space cone?" Asked Billy as he eyed Fistrick.

"You got the wrong guy...bro." Fistrick said quickly as a couple of beads of sweat fell off of his brow.

Billy pushed a button on his desk and two gun turrets popped out of the wall and pointed at Fistrick.

"Get out of my building." Said Billy.

"Alright bro. No harm no fowl." Said Fistrick as he quickly ran out of the office.

Next to enter was Rojo. Billy eyed Rojo armor with interest, he could tell that Rojo was indeed someone tough.

"So do I get the job or what?" Asked Rojo.

"Oh your hired." Said Billy as he handed Rojo a card.

Rojo smirked and walked out of the room.

"Your sure that was a wise decision?" Asked Mazuma.

"Relax I know what I'm doing." Said Billy.

Next to enter was Captain Kork.

"I be hearing that your looking for strong able bodied men. Look no further Captain Kork be your man! I lost a good amount of booty and a fine meal to that blasted barnacle Ben Tennyson and I vowed revenge on him! So when I sees your looking for a team to destroy Ben. I says to me self this is your best chance for revenge!" Said Captain Kork.

Billy reached into his desk and gave Captain Kork a card.

"Welcome aboard Captain." Said Billy.

"Haha! Beware Ben Tennyson a storm be brewing!" Laughed Captain Kork as he left the room.

Next to enter was the Circus Freak Trio.

Thumskull carried a long steal beam which he easily bent with his bare hands. Frightwing grabbed the steel beam from Thumskull and bent it more with her hair before placing it on the ground. Acid Breath walked forward and breathed on the beam melting it with his breath.

"Very impressive. You three will make excellent additions to the Vengers." Said Billy as he handed them each a card.

The Circus Freak Trio walked out of the room. Billy interview several more villains, but none if them impressed him. After a few hours there was no one left to interview. Billy summoned his new Vengers to his office.

"Congratulations you are the new Vengers. Together we will destroy Ben Tennyson and all his friends then the world shall be ours!" Declared Billy.

"Big words for such a tiny man." Said a new voice.

Everybody turned to see a figure wearing a silver mask walk into the room.

"Who are you?" Demanded Billy.

"I am Darkstar." Said Darstar.

"Have you come to join us?" Asked Billy as he eyed Darkstar.

"In a matter of speaking. I've come to help you destroy Ben." Said Darkstar.

"Were perfectly capable of doing that ourselves. You can just leave." Said Billy.

"Let me guess what your big plan is. Your going to attack Ben and his friends as a group. That's the same thing you did with your last team and that didn't work so well." Said Darkstar.

All the Vengers looked at Billy.

"That...wasn't my plan! I have a new plan! It's clever and it will destroy Ben!" Said Billy.

"Really? So what is this clever plan?" Asked Darkstar.

"It's...um...um." Said Billy as he tried to think of a plan.

"I thought so." Said Darkstar as he walked over to Billy's desk and tapped the keyboard.

Images of Ben, Rook, and Lucy's team appeared on multiply screens. Darkstar walked over to a screen showing Ben and Talley fighting Techadon Robots.

"We need to go after her." Said Darkstar as he pointed at Talley.

"What's so special about her?" Asked Billy.

"Ben has feelings for this girl. What better way to get to him then through someone he cares about." Said Darkstar.

"What we going to kill her?" Asked Rojo.

"No. You see there are others ways to cause Ben harm through this girl." Said Darkstar.

"Not interested! This is my team and we will destroy Ben my way!" Said Billy.

Darkstar walked over to Billy easily towering over him.

"Tell me Billy. Do you want to try a plan that is probably doomed to fail or do you want to try a plan that has a great chance of succeeding and getting rid of Ben once and for all?" Asked Darkstar.

Billy thought this over and gave in.

"Fine will try things your way, but remember this is my team!" Said Billy.

"I knew you would see my things my way. After all you are a genius. And don't worry I have no interest in taking over your team." Said Darkstar.

Darkstar began to tell the other villains his plan and slowly all the other villains nodded in agreement with the plan including Billy. A storm was indeed coming.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 A Sinister Plan

Big Love

Chapter 10 A Sinister Plan

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

Ben and Talley were hanging around Undertown with Rook, Lucy, Gaz, and Ember. Little did they know that they were being watched from the shadows. Darkstar watched the group from the top of a nearby building. Darkstar lifted a communicator to his mouth.

"Are you and the others in the position?" Asked Darkstar.

"Of course we are." Said Billy's voice.

"You know what to do. Cause a big scene fight them a little bit and leave. Ben will just see you as another super villain launching another revenge attack. Once you do your part Simian will give the To'kustar the special little gift you made. Ben won't know what hit him until it's to late." Said Darkstar.

"Yeah yeah. I know the plan. Just remember this may be your plan, but I'm still in charge." Said Billy.

"But of course. Are you sure your little toy will work?" Said Darkstar.

"Of course it will! I built it myself! I'm a genius after all." Said Billy.

"It better. The whole plan depends on it." Said Darkstar as he put the communicator away.

Down below in a alley Billy glared at the communicator in his hand. Mazuma stood nearby with Thumskull, Frightwing, and Acid Breath.

"I'm going show that guy whose really in charge once we deal with Ben." Muttered Billy as he put the communicator away.

Billy and the Vengers looked out of the alley at Simian who was sitting behind a jewelry stall. Simian shot Billy a thumbs up signaling him the Ben and the others were entering the shopping area. Billy and Mazuma stepped out of the alley and right in front of Ben, Talley and the rest of their group.

"Hello Ben." Said Billy.

"Hello Billy. Wheres the rest of your little team?" Asked Ben.

"Oh I got rid of them and recruited myself a new team. Vengers Vengeance!" Said Billy as took a dramatic pose.

Thumskull, Frightwing, and Acid Breath exited the alley and got behind Billy and Mazuma.

"You must really be scraping the bottom of the villain barrel to recruit these guys." Said Ben.

"Laugh while you can Tennyson. For today vengeance is mine! Vengers attack!" Said Billy as the villains charged forward.

"It's hero time!" Said Ben as he changed into Four Arms and locked hands with Thumskull.

Four Arms upper arms wrestled with Thumskull's arms. It seemed like the two of them were evenly matched, then the lower arms of Four Arms swung out and hit Thumskull in the belly several times knocking the wind out of him. Four Arms then threw Thumskull into a pile of trash cans.

"That was hands down one of the easiest fights I've ever had." Said Four Arms as he dusted himself off.

Frightwing was swing her hair around at Gaz. Gaz dodged about and shrunk to her one inch size. Frightwing looked around confused wondering where Gaz was. Gaz flew above Frightwing's head and landed on it. Gaz then unleashed a power burst of bioelecticity into Frightwing's body. All of Frightwing's hair stood up as she shouted in pain. After a few seconds Frightwing fell to the ground twitching. Gaz flew away from Frightwing pumping her tiny fist in the air in victory.

Acid Breath was firing his foul breath at Lucy in Rook.

"You can't stop me!" I'm unstopp-" Began Acid Breath before a large glob of mud flew into his mouth and stopped him mid sentence.

Rook jumped forward and delivered a powerful kick to Acid Breath's chest knocking him to the ground.

"Yeah we rule!" Cheered Lucy.

Talley and Ember were facing off against Mazuma. The android flipped through the air and kicked Ember to the ground. Talley charged at Mazuma throwing a punch. Mazuma dodged it and threw a punch of her owns tricking the side of Talley's fin. Talley shouted in pain as she fell to her back. Mazuma closed in on Talley ready to deal out more damage. Mazuma hands turned into claws as she prepared to bring them down on Talley. Mazuma swung her claws at Talley, but something grabbed Mazuma from behind stopping her attack. Mazuma turned to see Four Arms glaring at her.

"Don't ever mess with my friends!" Roared Four Arms before he hurled Mazuma into the air!

Mazuma flew several yards before crashing to the ground with a thud. Mazuma staggered to her feet sparking. The rest of the Vengers staggered to their feet just barely conscious. Billy looked at his team nervously, before glancing over at Four Arms who was helping Talley up. Four Arms and Talley faced Billy who was sweating.

"So you fill like doing this the easy way or the hard way? Either way is good with me." Said Four Arms as he cracked his knuckles.

Billy reached into his pocket pulled out a weird circular device and threw it to the ground. The device exploded creating a large cloud of smoke.

"You may have won this round Tennyson, but you haven't heard the last of us! Vengers retreat!" Shouted Billy as he took off in his jetpack followed by the rest of the Vengers.

The smoke cleared and the Vengers were gone. Four Arms changed back into Ben.

"Well that was easy." Said Ben before turning to Talley. "You alright?" He asked.

"I'm ok. Thanks for the save." Said Talley with a smile.

"No problem." Said Ben with a smile.

A bunch of the stall owners came up to the group cheering for Ben and the others. One of the stall owners was Simian.

"Great job Ben! You really showed those guys!" Cheered Simian.

Ben eyed Simian with a curious look.

"What are you doing here Simian? Your not trying to scam and steal from somebody are you?" Asked Ben.

"Of course not! I own a jewelry stall. I am running a one hundred precent legit businesses." Said Simian as he showed them his business papers.

"His papers look like they check out." Said Rook as he studied the papers.

"Hey tell you what, why don't I show you some of my ware. You can get a little something for your girlfriend Ben." Said Simian as he indicated Talley with one of his hands.

"Were...just really good friends." Said Ben as his checks flushed a little.

"Sure you are. Come on I have just the thing for her." Said Simian as he lead Ben to his stall.

Simian ducked into the and came back with a box that had a silver band like object with a blue gem in it.

"Now this here is a fin band. Great for any alien with a fin. Trust me your friend will love it." Said Simian.

"Ok how much?" Asked Ben.

"It's your lucky day. I have a good deal for you. Seven Taydenite." Said Simian.

"Ok. Deal." Said Ben as he fished the gems out of his pocket and gave them to Simian.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Said Simian as he handed the fin band to Ben.

Ben walked away towards Talley.

"What do you have there?" Asked Talley.

"Oh...just a little something for you." Said Ben as he opened up the box and showed Talley the fin band.

"Ben you shouldn't have!" Said Talley as she looked at the fin band.

"It's the least I could do. You've been a really good friend and teammate." Said Ben as he handed Talley the fin band.

"Thanks." Said Talley as she slipped the fin band onto her fin. "How do I look?" She asked.

"You look pretty good." Said Ben with a smile.

"Thanks." Said Talley.

The two of them rejoined the rest of the group and walked away. None of them noticed that the gem in the fin band glowed for a few seconds. Simian watched Ben and the group leave as he smiled evilly. Simian pulled out a communicator and contacted Darkstar.

"They took it." Said Simian.

"Excellent work. Meet us at Captain Kork's ship." Said Darkstar.

Simian put the communicator away and ran off down a tunnel.

In a large cavern a few miles away from Undertown Captain Kork's ship was getting a huge upgrade. A large plasma cannon was being attached to the front of the ship by Captain Kork's henchmen the Mechaneer. Captain Kork stood with Rojo by his side as they oversaw the project. Darkstar arrived on the scene and nodded with approval. Next to arrive were Billy, Mazuma, Thumskull, Frightwing, Acid Breath, and Simian.

"Ok wise guy we did what you told us to do. Now remind us exactly how was that supposed to help us beat Ben?" Said Billy as he glared at Darkstar.

"It was to put Ben and his group off guard. They'll think that attack you launched was your big plan and that was the full force of your team. They do not suspect the real threat and they have no clue who else is working with you." Said Darkstar.

"I suppose your plan makes sense." Grumbled Billy.

"I'm pleased your understand." Said Darkstar.

"There's just one thing that's been bothering me." Said Billy.

"And what is that?" Asked Darkstar.

"What's your deal with Tennyson? Everyone here is a criminal so they've clashed with Ben a few times. I myself was transported to another dimension because of Ben and trapped there a few years and thanks to that dimensions having time-distortion effect I'm stuck being a kid for the rest of my life. So what exactly did Ben do to you?" Said Billy.

"Ben Tennyson and his friends cost me everything! I was once handsome and powerful, but then Ben and his group ruined everything! They didn't approve of what I was doing with my powers and they attacked me leaving me nearly desiccated and powerless. The pain they caused me was unimaginable. My powers returned and I became stronger, however I was permanently scared and left disfigured. Now I'm forced to ware this mask. Let me show you all what Ben and his little group did to me. Then you'll understand my hatred and reasons for revenge." Said Darkstar as he lifted his hands up and removed his mask.

All the Vengers let out a gasp of horror at Darkstar's zombie like appearance. Billy looked absolutely terrified. Darkstar chuckled coldly as he put his mask back on.

"Compared to me all your desires for revenge are pitiful." Said Darkstar as he walked over to the plasma cannon and examined it. "Billy is your little control device ready?" He asked.

Billy pulled out a device that looked like a video game controller. He tapped a few buttons on it and a holographic screen appeared above the controller showing Ben, Rook, Lucy, Ember, and Gaz walking forward through Undertown. A smaller holographic screen appeared showing a bunch of readings.

"Everything is good. We can take control of Ben's little girlfriend whenever we want." Said Billy.

"Good. We shall strike soon. Ben's little girlfriend will be the bait and she will lure Ben right to his doom. He won't know what hit him. His energy will be mine and after his out of the way I'll pay a little visit to the lovely Gwen and that troglodyte Kevin. Vengeance shall be mine!" Declared Darkstar.

"At long last Ben. I shall have my revenge." Thought Billy with glee as he glared at the holographic image of Ben.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Giant Trap

Big Love

Chapter 11 Giant Trap

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

The next day Ben, Talley, Rook, and Lucy and her team were hanging around Undertown. Ben and Talley were walking side by side with Talley wearing her new fin band. It seemed like today was going to be a good day little did they know that this day was going to get really bad very quick.

Miles away in the cavern Billy and the Vengers were fixing to make their move. Billy pulled out the controller and was tapping some commands into it. A holographic screen popped up showing Ben and the group walking through Undertown. Billy smiles nastily.

"Are we ready to begin?" Asked Darkstar.

"Yep. The control device is ready to go. I can't wait to see the look on Ben's face, when I turn he little girlfriend against him! I'm going to enjoy this!" Said Billy.

"Remember the plan. You can mess around with Ben for a little bit, but I need you to lure him to the harbor. There we will spring the trap and destroy him once and for all." Said Darkstar.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know the plan. I'm just going to have a little fun first." Said Billy as he tapped a few more buttons on his controller.

In Undertown the group were sitting at a table drinking some drinks. Ben and Talley were sitting at one table chatting.

"So Talley...you want to catch a movie or something?" Asked Ben.

"As a group?" Asked Talley.

"No...um just the two of us." Said Ben.

"Ben Tennyson are you...asking me out on a date?" Asked Talley.

"I guess we could...call it a date." Said Ben as he blushed slightly. "So you want to go out?" He asked.

"I'd would love to go out with you on a date." Said Talley as she blushed slightly.

At a nearby table Rook, Lucy, Ember, and Gaz watched Ben and Talley.

"Looks like those two are finally starting to get serious in their relationship." Whispered Ember.

"I knew they would get along. They make such a good couple." Said Lucy.

On Captain Kork's ship Billy sat on a chair as he glared at the holographic screen and stuck his tongue out with disgust.

"All this lovey dovy stuff is gross! I'm so going to enjoying using this girl against Ben." Said Billy as he grinned nastily and pressed a few buttons on the controller.

Back in Undertown Ben watched in shock as Talley's pink eyes suddenly changed bright red. It took Ben a split second to realize that something was definitely wrong with Talley. But before Ben could do anything Talley shot her hand out grabbing Ben by the shirt and easily picking him up as if he weighed nothing. A look of concern appeared on Rook and Lucy's face as they saw what was happening. They all started to stand up. Talley hurled Ben at them and knocked down Rook and Ember. Talley made her clothes morph into her Plumber uniform and grew to about ten feet before running off.

"What...happened?" Groaned Rook as he Ben and Ember stumbled to their feet.

"I'm...not sure how, but I think Talley's being controlled by something." Said Ben.

"We have to stop her!" Said Lucy.

The group took off after Talley, who had now grown to twenty feet and was barreling down the street. In front of her was Pakmar's latest business, a garden store. Parkmar just happened to be outside the shop tending to some planets and working on a display of garden nomes, when he saw Talley racing towards his shop.

"No! Don't wreck Pakmar's business!" Cried Pakmar as he waved his arms around in a vain attempt to stop Talley.

Talley raced towards the garden store not even slowing down. Pakmar dived out of the way as Talley smashed through the store leaving a twenty foot tall hole through the small shop!

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" Screamed Pakmar.

"Sorry!" Called Ben as he and the others raced by.

"I going to go get the Proto-TRUK!" Called Rook as he ran off to get his TRUK.

Talley raced through a large tunnel and out into Bellwood. Rook arrived with the Proto-Truck and everybody hopped in and took off after Talley. Talley was now fifty feet tall and making her way through Bellwood, until she reached the docks. Talley jumped into the water and grew to her full hight and started to toss some nearby boats around in the harbor. The Proto-TRUk arrived and Ben and the others got out.

"What do you think is controlling Talley?" Asked Lucy.

"I have a feeling that fin band I bought from Simian as something to do with it. We need to get it off of Talley before something bad happens." Said Ben.

"Will help you. You just keep Talley distracted will deal with the fin band." Said Ember as she and Gaz prepared to take flight.

Ben scrolled through his aliens, until he found the one he wanted. He jumped off of the docks and hit the Omintrix transforming into Way Big.

"Lets put a stop to this before things get out of hand." Said Way Big as he stomped to Talley.

Ember and Gaz took flight and followed him. Way Big approached Talley raising his arms for battle. Talley charged at Way Big throwing several punches. Way Big blocked the blows and shot his hands out grabbing Talley's arms. Talley tried to yank her arms free, but Way Big held on tightly.

"Talley...I don't want to fight you. Just hold still and don't struggle. Will have you back to normal real soon." Said Way Big.

Talley responded by slamming a knee into Way Big's gut knocking the breath out of him and making him release his grip. Talley slammed a fist into Way Big's face sending him stumbling back. Ember and Gaz flew towards Talley going for her fin, so they could destroy the fin band. Talley saw them and swatted a massive hand at them forcing them to retreat. Talley saw that Way Big was coming back to his senses and charged at him to continue the fight.

"Darn we can't get anywhere near Talley, without her seeing us!" Complained Ember.

"You can't, but my shrinking powers can." Said Gaz as she shrunk down to her inch hight and flew towards Talley's direction.

"Good luck." Said Ember.

On Captain Kork's ship. The ship had gone underwater and was traveling through an underwater tunnel. Billy was pushing buttons on his controller and laughing as Talley pounded on Ben.

"Man this is exciting! I'm just pounding on Ben and he refuses to fight back against his precious girlfriend! What a coward!" Laughed Billy.

"Is Ben in the harbor?" Asked Darkstar.

"Yeah his in the harbor. You know I could just use his girlfriend to crush him. It would be incredibly easy." Said Billy as he glanced at Darkstar.

"As tempting as that sounds I'll have to decline. I want Tennyson to know whose behind this and I want him to suffer at my hands before he dies." Said Darkstar as he clenched his fist.

"Whatever you say." Said Billy as he turned back to the controller and continued to pound on Ben.

"We shout be arriving at the harbor in five minutes." Called Captain Kork.

"Excellent." Said Darkstar.

Gaz grabbed onto Talley's fin and started to crawl towards the fin band desperately hanging onto the fin as Talley fought Way Big. The fight wasn't go to well for Way Big Talley just kept on coming delivering blow after blow. Way Big blocked a punch and shoved Talley back.

"Well...at least things can't get any worse." Muttered Way Big.

At that moment Captain Kork's ship rose to the surface the big plasma cannon pointed at Way Big.

"Me and my big mouth!" Cursed Way Big.

As bad as things looked things were fixing to get much worse. On the main deck Rojo was hopping onto her hover bike. Darkstar walked over and hopped onto the back.

"I need you to get me close to Tennyson. Once I absorb some of his energy the real fun will begin." Said Darkstar.

Rojo nodded and the hover bike took off flying towards Way Big. Ember saw the two villains and launched a fireball at them. Rojo dodged the fireball and Darkstar turned to glare at Ember.

"Your not the main course, but you'll do for an appetizer." Said Darkstar as he fired a beam of dark energy and hit Ember with it.

Ember screamed in pain as her flames died down a little and she began to fall towards the water. In desperation Ember fired a large amount of fire downwards and launched herself away from Darkstar and the water and towards the docks. Darkstar watched as Ember flew away her flames slowly rising back up.

"That takes care of one minor annoyance." Said Darkstar as the hover bike got closer to Way Big.

On the docks Rook and Lucy ran over to Ember as she landed on the docks breathing hard.

"What happened? Where's Gaz?" Asked Lucy.

"Gaz shrunk down, so she could sneak up on Talley and destroy the fin band. That weird ship with the big gun showed up and a hover bike was flying towards Ben and Talley carrying a guy with a silver mask and a chick in red armor. I tried to stop them, but...the guy blasted me with some weird energy and I became really weak." Said Ember.

"You know who these guys are Rook?" Asked Lucy as she faced Rook.

"I do. The women in the red armor is Rojo and the man in the sliver mask is a extremely dangerous criminal named Darkstar. Things are not looking good if his involved." Said Rook as he headed to his TRUK.

Lucy got into the TRUK as it transformed into it's ship mode and took off into the air. Ember released a blast of flames and took off after them.

On a nearby bridge a news van arrived and Will Harangue and a cameraman jumped out. Harangue stood in front of the camera with the fight between Talley and Way Big going on behind him.

"Your with me live people. As you can see behind me the menace Ben Tennyson is fighting against a member of the so called law enforcement agency know as the Plumbers. Clearly this is a battle to determine, who will be in charge of the undertaking of the world!" Declared Harangue as the battle continued to go on.

Rojo and Darkstar had finally made it to Way Big. Darkstar pulled out his communicator and called Billy.

"Call the puppet off for a minute." He said.

"Fine." Muttered Billy as he pushed some buttons on the controller.

Talley stopped attacking Way Big. Way Big starred at Talley confused.

"How do you like our little puppet Tennyson?" Called Darkstar as the hover bike flew up in front Way Big.

"Darkstar! Your behind this?" Said Way Big.

"Yes me and a few other of your enemies came with this little elaborate plan to destroy you once and for all." Said Darkstar.

"I'm not beaten yet." Said Way Big as he tried to swat at the hover bike.

The hover bike easily dodged the swing.

"Oh but you are. We had your little girlfriend soften you up and now it's feeding time." Said Darkstar as he blasted Way Big with his dark energy.

Way Big screamed and fell to his knees as Darkstar laughed madly.

"The power! I feel your cosmic power coursing through by veins!" Laughed Darkstar as he levitated from the hover bike and produce a golden aura. "Now you will die at my hands!" He said as he pulled off his mask revealing a handsome golden face and hair.

"Oh...crud." Said Way Big as Darkstar flew forward and delivered a punch that could topple buildings into Way Big's face sending him crashing across the harbor into a nearby cargo ship.

Way Big slumped against the ship as Darkstar flew forward and blasted him with a few powerful golden energy blast sending Way Big crashing into the harbor near Talley.

"This power is incredible! But as fun as it is swatting you around. It's time to end this." Said Darkstar as he waved his hand at Captain Kork's ship.

Billy saw the wave and understood. He tapped a few buttons on his controller and made Talley walk up behind Way Big and raise him to his feet. Talley walked over to the ship dragging Way Big along, until they were positioned in front of the plasma cannon. The plasma cannon began to charge up.

"Your going to go out in a bang Tennyson. At least it will be in the embrace of your girlfriend. Don't worry about Gwen and Kevin I promise you I'll take good care of them." Said Darkstar.

Way Big tried to escape, but he was to weak. It looked like this was the end.

On Talley's fin Gaz had finally reached the fin band which was giant size. Giz went to the gem and cut a hole into the side. Gaz saw that the gem was filled with wires and circuitry.

"Time to get to work." Said Gaz before she started to rip wires out.

On Captain Kork's ship Billy starred at the controller in confusion as it told him he lost the fin band signal. Billy pressed several buttons trying to get the signal back, but couldn't. A panicked look appeared on Billy's face.

Talley's eyes turned back to their normal pink color. Talley looked around in confusion. She had no idea what was happening, but whatever it was it wasn't good. Talley saw the large plasma cannon in front of her and Way Big fixing to fire. Talley dived to the side taking Way Big with her as the cannon fired a large red energy and missed the.

"What?" Said Darkstar in confusion.

"Talley that really you?" Asked Way Big.

"It is. What's going on?" Said Talley.

"Well the short version is that a bunch of bad guys took control of you using your fin band and made us fight. Then they made us stand in front of that cannon and tried to destroy us both." Said Way Big.

Talley reached up to her fin and yanked off the fin band. Gaz flew away and grew to her full human hight in front of Talley's eyes.

"Did you free me?" Asked Talley.

"I did." Said Gaz.

"Thanks." Said Talkey.

"Your welcome. Good to have you back to normal." Said Gaz.

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but you two still have to die." Said Darkstar as the plasma cannon pointed at Talley and Way Big preparing to fire.

But just when the cannon was about to fire Rook flew in with Proto-TRUK firing it's blasters at the the cannon. The cannon sparked and exploded greatly damaging Captain Kork's ship. Rojo flew after Rook firing her blasters at him, but Ember showed up and blasted Rojo's bike sending her crashing onto the deck of Captain Kork's ship.

"Nice job team!" Called Way Big as he and Talley stood up.

"Will take care of the guys on the ship." Said Gaz as she flew towards the ship.

Way Big and Talley faced Darkstar who glared at them.

"Fine I'll just deal with the two of you myself!" Shouted Darkstar as he flew forward with both fist.

Way Big charged forward with one massive fist. The two fighters collided and unleashed a massive shockwave that shattered glass several miles away.

Harangue's glasses shattered as the lens on the camera cracked. The shockwave also knocked Harangue and his cameraman to the ground. Harangue faced the camera.

"Will...be right back after...these commercials." He groaned.

The news feed cut off and the cameraman went looking for a new lens.

In the harbor Darkstar was flying around Way Big and Talley zapping them with his energy. Talley quickly thought of something and clapped her hands loudly creating a small shockwave that sent Darkstar tumbling through the air stunned. Way Big took advantage of this and slammed a fist into Darkstar sending him flying a few hundred yards, before the villain regained control of his flight and charged right back at Way Big and Talley.

On Captain Kork's ship another battle was happening. Rook, Lucy, Gaz, and Ember were facing off against the Vengers. Rook had put his ship on autopilot and jumped along with Lucy to the deck below.

Lucy found herself facing off against Thumskull and Acid Breath. Thumskull slammed a fist that harmlessly went through Lucy. Acid Breath fired a burst if his breath at Lucy forcing her to retreat.

"Time to even up the odds a little." Thought Lucy as she morphed into Acid Face and ran towards the real Acid Face who looked stunned at Lucy's shapeshifting abilities.

Lucy grabbed him and the two of them spun around several times before stopping in front of Thumskull, who was trying to figure out who was the real Acid Breath.

"Quick attack him! His the imposter!" Shouted Lucy in Acid Breath's voice.

"Don't listen to him! He's the imposter!" Shouted the real Acid Breath.

Thumskull just scratched his head in confusion.

"You brainless idiot! Attack already!" Snarled Acid Breath.

Thumskull slammed his fist on Acid Breath's head knocking him out.

"Nice job." Said Lucy as she morphed back into her normal form.

Thumskull let out an angry bellow and charged at Lucy like a bull. Lucy fired some mud on the floor and stepped out of Thumskull's patch as he slipped on the mud and crashed into a metal wall. Knocking himself out.

Rook was facing off against Captain Kork and Mazuma. Rook had activated the boa staff on his Proto-Tool and was fending off swings from Captain Kork's hook and Mazuma's claws. Both villains charged at Rook, who flipped over them and launched a net at them entangling them. As they tried to escape Rook activated the taser in his Proto-Tool knocking Captain Kork out and deactivating Mazuma.

"That's a fine catch." Joked Rook.

Ember and Gaz were facing off against Rojo and Frightwing. Behind a nearby crate Billy and Simian were watching and hiding. Billy gave Simian a glare.

"Why aren't you out there fighting? Your a member of the Vengers! I pay you, so get out there!" Ordered Billy.

"I'm not much of a fighter." Said Simian with a weak smile.

"I'm...surrounded by useless idiots." Groaned Billy as he face palmed himself.

Ember charged at Rojo performing a spinning leg kick that slammed into Rojo and knocked her to the ground in a heap. Frightwing wrapped her hair around Gaz's arm. Gaz just smirked and unleashed a burst of bioelecticity that travel through Frightwing's hair and knocked her out.

Billy and Simian saw the last of their teammates go down and decided it was time to retreat. Billy activated his jetpack and was fixing to take off, when a burst of fire destroyed the right wing of his jetpack making him fall to the ground. Ember blew smoke from her finger and grinned. Simian tried to make a run for it, but Rook appeared and blasted a net at him trapping him.

"Looks like we won." Said Ember.

"This isn't over!" Shouted Billy as he waved his fist at the team.

Rook walked over to Billy and picked him up by the back of his shirt and handcuffed him.

"Your under arrest." Said Rook.

"Oh...man." Muttered Billy.

In the harbor Darkstar was breathing hard and his golden glow was looking lighter. Ben and Talley were fighting together and they were proving to be a good team. Darkstar had had enough.

"That's it I going to end this once and for all!" Shouted Darkstar as he used up most of his energy to blast a powerful blast at Way Big and Talley.

Way Big and Talley crossed their wrist and they both unleashed a cosmic blast that slammed through Darkstar's attack and hit him. There was a bright flash and a loud explosion that sent Darkstar crashing into a beach creating a crater. Darkstar groaned in the center of the crater as his golden glow vanished and he returned to his zombie self. Way Big and Talley walked towards the beach. Way changed back into Ben as Talley went back to her human size. The two of them starred at Darkstar in the crater. Darkstar stumbled out of the crater.

"This...isn't over! I'm going to destroy...you!" Snarled Darkstar as he staggered towards them.

"Not today." Said Ben as he and Talley both punch Darkstar in the face knocking him out.

"Well that was fun." Said Talley. "Sorry about attacking you." She said.

"Hey it wasn't your fault. It happens." Said Ben as he pulled out his communicator. "Hey Rook we beat Darkstar, his at the beach laying on the ground unconscious and ready for pickup." He said before he put his communicator up.

"What are we doing?" Asked Talley.

"You and I are going on a date. We deserve it after this little mess." Said Ben as he indicated Darkstar.

"Sounds good to me." Said Talley.

Ben and Talley took each others hands and walked off the beach into town to have their little date.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Bugs

Big Love

Chapter 12 Bugs

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

A few days after the battle with the Vengers, Ben and Talley had begun having a steady relationship with one another. The two of them hung out more often and they enjoyed each others company.

One day Ben, Talley, Rook, and Lucy's team were all hanging out. Lucy had managed to score some tickets for an old monster movie marathon playing at a local theater. The group was sitting in a middle row watching an old Godzilla movie, where the king of the monsters fought against giant insect. Ben and Talley were sharing some popcorn, while Gaz in her inch tall hight sat on the armrest and ate a single piece of popcorn and the rest of the team sat next to them.

"This is so corny." Said Ben.

"Corny in a good way?" Asked Talley.

"Most definitely." Said Ben with a smile.

Talley smiled back and they all continued to watch the movie.

At the Plumber Base Dr. Animo was in his cell stitching the head of a stuffed lion and putting it on the body of a stuffed eagle.

"The operation was a success!" Cheered Dr. Animo as he held up his latest creation for all the other stuffed animals to see.

They animals didn't do anything.

"I know I'm brilliant! Those foolish Plumbers think they can keep me locked up? The fools! They are no match for my intellect! I will escape from here and destroy that wretch Ben Tennyson!" Declared Dr. Animo.

"We might be able to help you." Chirped a tiny voice that sounded like it was directly speaking into Dr. Animo's ear.

"Who said that?" Asked Dr. Animo as he looked around his cell.

"Lift the palm of your hand to your ear." Said the voice.

Dr. Animo did as he was told.

"Now lift your palm up to your face and you will see me." Said the voice.

Dr. Animo did as he was told and saw a tiny insect alien wearing a blue military hat. The alien had two antennae, a singular eye, and large lower jaws, and 6 limbs. The alien pulled out a tiny megaphone and began speaking.

"I am Colonel. I'm the leader of the mighty Hulex and we require your assistance. After all the beings we've encountered you possess the intelligence we need to help our race." Said Colonel.

"I'm flattered, but what do I get out of this?" Asked Animo.

"Your freedom and your revenge." Said Colonel.

"I'm in." Said Dr. Animo.

"Good choice." Said Colonel.

The door to the cell suddenly swung open and several Hulex in hard hats hopped out of the door locks. Dr. Animo crept out of the cell making sure there were no guards, before he walked out carrying the Colonel.

"Now what?" Asked Dr. Animo.

"Make your way to the science lab. There are some machines I need you to use." Said Colonel.

Dr. Animo made his way into the lab. In the front Blukic and Driba were drinking smoothies and arguing. The two Galvan scientist failed to notice Dr. Animo sneak into the lab and head over to a machine and began tapping the controls. A laser activated and the Colonel and a dozen Hulex stood underneath it. There was a flash of light and the Hulex grew to six feet tall. Blukic and Driba spun around and gasped at the sight of the Hulex.

"Hello boys." Said Colonel as he grinned evilly.

Both Blukic and Driba dropped their smoothies and ran for their lives.

"Taking over will be easy." Said Colonel.

Dr. Animo tapped the controls again and made another dozen Hulex grow to six feet. Dr. Animo repeated the process a couple of more times and the lab was pack with about sixty Hulex.

"So now what?" Asked Dr. Animo.

"Were are interested in one of your inventions." Said Colonel.

"Which one?" Asked Dr. Animo.

"We are interested in your Mutant Bomb." Said Colonel.

"The one that can mutant anyone into anything they desire?" Asked Dr. Animo.

"The very same. We want to use it to turn everyone on Earth into Hulex." Explained Colonel.

"What do I get out of this?" Asked Dr. Animo.

"I'll make you Vice President of Earth and once we go out to conquer the rest of the universe you may choose any galaxy you wish to rule." Said Colonel.

"Deal." Said Dr. Animo.

"Good." Said Colonel.

Outside the lab Blukic and Driba were leading Max, Patelliday, and a dozen other Plumbers were walking towards the lab doors with weapons drawn. Patelliday walked up to the doors and pressed the open button. The doors opened and the Plumbers saw sixty Hulex staring back at them.

"Were being invaded!" Shouted Patelliday.

"In the name of the Hulex charge!" Shouted Colonel.

The Hulex swarmed out towards the Plumbers, who desperately tried to keep them back by firing their weapons, but their were just to many of them.

"Fall back! We have to put the base on lockdown!" Shouted Max as he and the others Plumbers retreated.

Alarms went off all around the base as the Hulex swarmed everywhere. A few of the Hulex managed to storm the armory and steal some blasters, while another few broke into the garage and stole a tank. Colonel and Dr. Animo got into one tank and blasted their way out of the base followed by the rest of the Hulex.

"So what do we need to build the bomb?" Asked Colonel.

"I believe all the tools I need will be at Billions Tower." Said Animo.

The tank headed down the street towards Billions Tower.

Elsewhere Ben, Talley, and the rest of their group were exiting the movie theater, when they encountered a couple of Hulex chasing people with guns.

"The Hulex! How did they get so big?" Said Rook.

"Stomp bad guys first, ask questions latter." Said Ben as he hit the Omintrix and changed into Crashhopper.

Crashhopper jumped threw the air and delivered a powerful kick to the two Hulex knocking them down into an unconscious heap.

Rook pulled out his communicator and got in contact with the Plumber base.

"Magister Tennyson we just encountered some large Hulex. What is going on?" Asked Rook.

"Somehow the Hulex broke Dr. Animo out of his cell and he used the growth ray in the lab on them. Now the Hulex have stolen Plumber weapons and a tank. We've used the tank's locator beacon and it's at Billions Tower. Whatever is going on there you need to stop it." Said Max.

"Yes sir." Said Rook as he hung up the communicator.

Rook quickly told everyone what was going on.

"An invasion of giant insects. Sounds like a bad horror movie." Said Lucy.

"Lets move out and put a stop to this bug problem." Said Crashhopper as he hopped off down the street.

Talley grew to thirty feet and took off at a run, as Gaz and Ember flew. Rook and Lucy got into the Proto- TRUK and followed them. A few minutes latter they reached the Billions Tower. Most of the Hulex were standing outside along with the tank guarding the entrance.

"Ben you go find Dr. Animo, will deal with the troops." Said Rook.

Crashhopper nodded as he leaped over the Hulex and began to scale the building. A few Hulix saw him and tried to go after him, but Ember and Gaz blasted them out of the air with their powers. Talley charged forward swing her arms forcing the Hulex to scatter. Talley then grabbed the tank and knocked it to it's side. Rook and Lucy joined in on the fight taking out several Hulex.

On the top floor of the Billions Tower, Dr. Animo was working on the bomb as the Colonel stood by and watched him. Dr. Animo was wearing a suit if insect armor and he had a ray gun at his waist.

"Soon the Earth will be ours." Said Dr. Animo.

"Yeah that's not happening." Said a voice.

Dr. Animo and Colonel spun around and saw Crashhopper smashing his way through the window.

"Tennyson!" Snarled Dr. Animo.

"I'll deal with the annoyance. You finish the bomb." Said Colonel.

Crashhopper and Colonel jumped into the air and crashed into each other. Crashhopper landed on his back, with Colonel on top of him. Colonel grinned evilly as he tried to crush Crashhopper with his weight. Crashhopper managed to wiggle his legs underneath Colonel and kick! The Colonel flew into the air and crashed into the celling before falling to the ground with a thud.

"Now it's your turn Animo." Said Crashhopper as he stepped towards Dr. Animo.

"This isn't over!" Shouted Dr. Animo as he pulled out his ray gun and blasted the Colonel with it.

Crashohopper watched in shock as the Colonel began to grow and mutate before him. The Colonel swatted Crashhopper with one of his giant arms and sent the insect hero falling to the ground below.

"Ben!" Cried Talley as she saw Crashhopper fall.

Talley quickly grew to her full hight and caught Crashhopper. Crashhopper turned back into Ben rubbing his head.

"You alright." Asked Talley.

"I'm ok. But we have a big problem." Said Ben as he pointed to the top of the tower.

Everybody watched as the mutated Colonel exited the top of the building still growing. The colonel grew to the size of a To'kustar and grew pinchers and wings.

"YOU WILL NOT STAND IN THE PATH OF THE HULIK!" Declared the Colonel as he flapped his wings and took flight.

"Time for the big stuff." Said Ben as he hit the Omintrix and changed into Way Big.

Way Big and Talley fired their Cosmic Blast at Colonel, but he dodged out of the way and flew downwards knocking both Way Big and Talley to the ground.

"This isn't good." Said Ember.

"It is not." Agreed Rook.

"So where's this Dr. Animo guy?" Asked Gaz.

"He must still be in the building." Said Rook.

"We better go get him." Said Lucy.

The four of them rushed into the tower.

On the top floor Dr. Animo was doing the finishing touches on his bomb and he was fixing to activate it, when a net flew through the air and knocked him to the ground.

"Your under arrest." Said Rook and he and Lucy's team walked onto the floor.

"Release me!" Shouted Dr. Animo as he struggled in the net.

"No." Said Lucy.

Gaz walked over to Dr. Animo, took his ray gun away, and started to mess with it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ember.

"I'm just looking at the functions. I just turned off the mutate feature, so now it just has a growth ray." Said Gaz as she handed the ray gun to Lucy. "Were going to fight giant bug with giant bug."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes. Ben and Talley aren't doing so well against that giant bug. This will even out the playing field." Said Gaz as she went to hover outside the building.

Lucy fired the ray gun and Gaz grew to To'kustar size.

"Now it's time to ground that bug." Said Gaz as she flew off.

Things weren't going so well for Talley and Way Big. Colonel kept flying away from their attacks and he would fly forward attacking the two To'kustar with incredible speed. Colonel was preparing for another charge, when suddenly another giant bug flew in behind him. It was Gaz! Gaz tapped Colonel on the shoulder. Colonel turned around startled to see another giant flying insect.

"Those are my friends your messing with pal! I don't like that!" Declared Gaz as she grabbed the Colonel and unleashed several volts of bioelecticity into him.

The Colonel screamed and spasmed as he flew to the ground twitching. The Colonel staggered to his feet just in time to see Way Big and Talley standing over him.

"Lights out bug." Said Way Big as he and Talley punched the Colonel and knocked him out.

"Way to go Gaz!" Said Talley as she gave Gaz a thumbs up.

Gaz returned the gesture.

About ten minutes latter both Gaz and the Colonel were shrunk down. Several Plumbers were on the scene rounding up the Hulex and Dr. Animo. Ben, Talley and the rest of the team were watching the arrest.

"So anyone up for another monster movie?" Asked Ben.

"I'm good with that." Said Talley.

The group headed back to the theater satisfied that they saved the world from being invaded.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Peace and Tech

Big Love

Chapter 13 Peace and Tech

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

At Area 51, Lieutenant Steel was making his rounds and checking on the bases only alien prisoner. Steel walked into a room with a large square cell. Sitting in the cell was Benevelon. The alien was reading "War and Peace", while a radio next to the cell was playing light music. Benevelon looked up at Steel and smiled.

"Good day Lieutenant." Said Benevelon.

"Hello Benevelon." Said Benevelon with a minor sneer.

"Come now Lieutenant. I thought we were getting along." Said Benevelon.

"I don't get along with psychos, who pretend to bring peace, but try to commit genocide and conquest." Said Steel with a glare.

"I was only trying to bring your planet everlasting peace." Said Benevelon.

"Well now you can just imagine bringing us peace from that cell, because your never getting out." Said Steel as he walked away.

"Oh poor Steel. I won't be trapped in here much longer." Thought Benevelon as he reached down to his leg and pressed a hidden device on his shoe.

On the shoe was a low level transmitter/communicator. Benevelon had been sending out an SOS for months, until he received a message from an alien called Inspector 13. Inspector 13 and Benevelon had been exchanging messages for the past few days. Inspector 13 was a Techadon Weapon Master, who was interested in Benevelon's war robot B.L.R.R.T.

B.L.R.R.T. stood for Big, Large, Rampaging Robot of Terror. Inspector 13 wished to construct a B.L.R.R.T. of his own. Benevelon agreed to give Inspector 13 the schematics for B.L.R.R.T. In exchange for Inspector 13 breaking him out of Area 51.

Benevelon smiled. It was only a matter of time before Inspector 13 broke him out of prison.

Steel walked to Colonel Rozum's office. Rozum was having a video conference with Max Tennyson.

"For the last time Colonel, I think it would be best if you hand over Benevelon to us." Said Max.

"Not going to happen Tennyson. Benevelon has attacked this military base twice. That makes him our prisoner. No offense Tennyson, but when it comes to holding prisoners the Plumbers have proven time and time again that they are not the best." Said Rozum.

Max winched slightly. It was true that the Plumber's record for holding prisoner captives wasn't good. Max took a deep breath before speaking.

"Colonel...I know the Plumbers haven't had the best track record for holding prisoners, but we plan to have Benevelon taken off world to a special prison. Trust me we don't want Benevelon here any longer on earth. Just hand him over to us. Your facility can't hold Benevelon." Said Max.

"We have Benevelon perfectly contained." Said Rozum as he ended the video feed.

"Everything alright sir?" Asked Steel.

"Just the Plumbers trying to push their weight around. Is Benevelon still in his cell?" Said Rozum.

"The prisoner is still secured." Said Steel.

"Very good. You may carry on." Said Rozum.

Stella saluted and left the office.

On the outskirts of the base a large armored truck was approaching the front gates. The guards stopped the truck and approached the cab.

"What's your business here?" Asked one of the guards.

The driver didn't answer. The guard starred at the driver in annoyance. The driver suddenly flicked out of existence, the back of the truck flew open, and several Techadon Robots charged blasters firing at the guards.

"Were under attack!" Shouted one of the guards as the guards retreated firing their weapons at the invading robots.

Inspector 13 stepped out of the truck and looked around. He spotted the main building and marched his robots forward easily tearing through the the bases's military defenses. Soon they reached the cell Benevelon was in.

"Ah my dear friend at last we meet face to face." Said Benevelon.

"Greetings business partner. Soon our business shall be concluded." Said Inspector 13 as the robots ripped the cell opened.

Inspector 13 handed Benevelon his blaster and gadget belt. The two villains marched out of the base, got into the truck, and escaped.

Ben and Talley were hanging out at Mr. Smoothies, when they got a call from Max to head back to the Plumber base. Thirty minutes latter Ben, Talley, Rook, Lucy, Gaz, and Ember were in the command center with Max.

"What's the situation grandpa?" Asked Ben.

"A few hours ago Area 51 was attacked by Inspector 13. They broke Benevelon out of prison." Said Max.

"This isn't good." Said Rook.

"What do you think they're doing?" Asked Ben.

"If I had a guess they're planing to build another B.L.R.R.T." Said Max.

Ben shook slightly at the thought of another B.L.R.R.T.

"Do we know where they're at?" Asked Rook.

"According to our latest reports, Inspector 13 has been using an abandon steel mill as a base. We believe that is where he and Benevelon are there." Said Max.

"How long do you think it'll take them to build another B.L.R.R.T.?" Asked Gaz.

"Considering were dealing with two villains with skills in robotics, it'll probably take them a few hours." Said Rook.

"Well we better get moving." Said Ben.

The group loaded up in the Proto-TRUK and a Plumber tank and headed out. Thirty minutes latter they arrived at the mill, about the same time as Steel and a squadron of SECT troops were arriving.

"Lieutenant Steel." Said Ben as both Plumbers and SECT members exited their vehicles.

"Tennyson. Were here to capture Benevelon and whoever his working with. This is a government matter, so don't interfere." Said Steel.

"Well were here to catch the Benevelon and his new business partner Inspector 13. So why don't we put our agency disputes behind each other and work together?" Said Ben.

Steel looked at the Plumbers and nodded.

"Very well. I suppose it's what's best for national security. Will work together." Said Steel.

"Good." Said Ben.

The two groups snuck towards the mill.

"So may I ask how you know this Inspector 13?" Asked Steel.

"His a scientist and a dangerous weapons dealer. We've dealt with him a few times already." Explained Rook.

"I see. So you've arrested him a few times, but your prison is unable to hold him. You Plumbers really aren't really good with keeping prisoners locked away." Said Steel.

"Hey the Plumbers are doing the best they can! Yeah I admit some prisoners escape the prison way to frequently, but we quickly round them up before they can do to much harm." Said Ben defensively.

"I'm just saying, if you Plumbers actually did a better job of making sure your prisoners didn't escape so often, then we wouldn't be dealing with messes like this." Pointed out Steel as he glared at Ben.

Ben looked like he was about to hit the Omintrix and attack Steel, but Talley quickly got between the two of them.

"That's enough you two! Were on the same side. We need to focus on the mission." Said Talley before she turned to Steel. "Lieutenant Steel, I'll admit that criminals escape from the Plumber base numerous times, but these criminals aren't your average criminal and they've proven to incredibly crafty and resourceful. Were trying our best to keep them contained and were slowly making progress on ways to make sure they don't escape. It's a work in progress, but I promise will get it done some day."

Steel stared at Talley for a second and then a small smile appeared on his face.

"I must admit your a good solider. Your focused and you make a good point. Very well lets continue with the mission." Said Steel as the teams continued to move forward.

Ben looked at Talley with admiration.

"That was a good move." Said Ben.

"Thanks. I didn't want you getting in trouble with the government and I wanted to defend the Plumbers reputation." Said Talley.

"Lieutenant Steel dose make a good point. To many criminals have escaped the base on way to many occasions." Said Rook.

"One step at a time Rook. Will figure out some way to hold the prisoners." Said Talley.

"Agreed." Said Ben as they moved on.

Inside the mill Benevelon and Inspector 13 had just finished building a new B.L.R.R.T. A device on Inspector 13's arm beeped.

"Proximity motion detectors have picked up intruders. Sending out Techadon Robots to stall, while B.L.R.R.T. Gets activated." Said Inspector 13 as he sent two dozen robots outside to handle the intruders.

"Ah soon the Earth shall experience peace!" Said Benevelon as he started to activate the B.L.R.R.T.

"With this robot I can charge planets fortunes for it. Profit outlook exceeding all expectations." Said Inspector 13.

Outside the mill both Plumbers and SECT members were battling the Techadon Robots. Ben had changed into Four Arms, while Talley grew to ten feet. The two of them smashed several of the robots with their fist. Gaz and Ember flew around providing air support. Lucy took on her full Lenopan form swing her stretched out limbs and smashing the robots into each other. Rook and Steel were back to back blasting the robots.

"Ben you and Talley go on ahead. Will handle this!" Called Rook.

Four Arms and Talley made their way to the factory, only to be confronted by Benevelon and Inspector 13.

"Your to late! Peace is coming!" Declared Benevelon as B.L.R.R.T. Smashed out of the mill.

The massive robot looked down and fired a massive laser from it's eyes destroying the SECT trucks and the Plumber tank.

"The weapon performs nicely." Said Inspector 13.

"Will deal with you creeps first and then will take on your oversize death machine." Said Four Arms.

"You will be terminated, while we send B.L.R.R.T. to Bellwood for a test run." Said Inspector 13 as he pressed a button on his wrist.

B.L.R.R.T. turned away and started to head towards the direction of Bellwood. Both Benevelon and Inspector 13 pulled out blasters and faced Talley and Four Arms. The two evil scientist started firing at the heroes forcing them to dodge about. Gaz saw what was happening and went to help, by shrink down to her one inch size and flying at an inspecting Inspector 13. Gaz released a tiny blast of bioelecticity and knocked Inspector 13 back. Inspector 13 looked around and saw Gaz.

"Deploying Swat." He said as a mechanical arm with flyswatter came out of his belt and swung towards Gaz.

Gaz quickly grew to her four feet hight and caught the Swat with one hand and delivered a small blast of bioelecticity knocking Inspector 13 to the ground. Inspector 13 staggered to his feet, only to receive a powerful punch from Four Arms that nocked him out.

Benevelon was flying around with his shield blasting Talley and forcing her to dodge about. Lucy saw what was happening and came to Talley's aid, by blasting a big glob of mud at Benevelon's forcefield and blinding him. Talley grew to forty feet, cuffed both her hands together, and brought them down on the blind Benevelon sending him crashing o the ground and destroying his forcefield. A dizzy and battered Benevelon staggered to his feet holding his blaster.

"This world...shall experience peace!" He shouted as he prepared to fire his blaster.

Steel appeared behind Benevelon and brought the butt of his gun down on Benevelon's head knocking him to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"There will be a lot of peace for you in prison." Said Steel.

Four Arms changed back into Ben.

"Nice job." He said.

"Thanks, so how do we stop that?" Said Steel as he pointed at B.L.R.R.T. who was miles away.

"I can catch up with him." Said Talley as she grew to her full hight.

"Wait Talley. I have an idea." Said Ben as he hit the Omintrix and changed into Cannonbolt. "I need you to throw me at him."

"Alright. Are you sure about this?" Said Talley as she picked Cannonbolt up.

"I'm sure. Trust me." Said Cannonbolt as he tucked into a ball.

Talley hurled Cannonbolt at B.L.R.R.T. with all her might. Cannonbolt flew through the air like a missile aimed at the back of B.L.R.R.T.'s head. Cannonbolt hit B.L.R.R.T. and smashed right through his head and landed on the ground. Sparks shot out of the hole in B.L.R.R.T.'s head as it toppled over to the ground.

"Head run!" Said Cannonbolt.

Thirty minutes latter a Plumber ship had arrived to haul Benevelon and Inspector 13 off planet and to a special prison. Everybody watched as the two prisoners were loaded up for transfer.

"I must admit Tennyson. I had my doubts about the Plumbers, but you've proven how capable your are. Your quit affective in taking down threats." Said Steel.

"Thanks. It was good working with you and we promise to improve our prison to keep stuff like this from happening." Said Ben.

"Good." Said Steel as he radio a copter to pick him and his unit up.

The Plumbers loaded up into the Proto-TRUK and headed to Bellwood with a job well done.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Snake Bite

Big Love

Chapter 14 Snake Bite

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

Ben and Talley were hanging out at Ben's house. Talley was looking at a picture that showed Ben and his parents. Ben took notice.

"So Talley, do you have any family?" Asked Ben.

"Sorta. You see Ben...all To'kustars are kind of related to each other." Said Talley.

"Um...ok." Said Ben as he blinked in confusion.

"You see To'kustars are born from a cosmic storm. We aren't born like other aliens. We don't have parents or anything like that. All To'kustars look out for each other and that kind of makes us all family. Though we are related To'kustars don't quit have the same bonding experiences like other aliens, so the word family is kind of an alien word to us." Explained Talley.

"So what about that planet you lived on?" Asked Ben.

"That planet just happens to be near the cosmic storm that gives birth to us. When were born we just drift to it, land on it, and call it our home." Explained Talley.

"Wait you just drift to the planet and land on it?" Asked Ben with a look of concern.

"My people are durable and we have a few adult To'kustars who make sure the young reach the planet's surface safely." Said Talley.

"Well that's interesting." Said Ben.

"Thanks." Said Talley.

"So what do To'kustars usually do when they grow up?" Asked Ben.

"Well not much really. Usually we just work, by harvesting energy from the cosmic storm and putting into large batteries to be shipped to other planets." Said Talley.

"But you wanted to do something more with your life?" Asked Ben.

"Yeah. I wanted to explore other worlds and meet other aliens, but I was always to nervous. Then the Incurseans came and you showed up. You rescued me and we worked together to chase the Incurseans off my planet. That little adventure inspired me to become a Plumber and go out on adventures. And I kind of had a crush on you." Said Talley as she rubbed the back of her fin with embarrassment.

"I like you to Talley. I think your amazing and wonderful." Said Ben with a smile.

Talley looked at Ben and smiled.

"So now that were the same hight and are officially going out. You wanna kiss?" Said Talley.

"You didn't need to ask." Said Ben as he leaned in close to Talley.

Talley leaned forward and the two kissed. They shared the kiss for a few seconds and then Ben's Plumber badge beeped. Ben and Talley stopped kissing and Ben pulled out the badge and looked at it as a message appeared on a tiny screen.

"Ssserpant is causing trouble in midtown." Said Ben.

"Well let's go deal with him then." Said Talley.

The two of them hopped onto Ben's Tenn-Speed and took off. Soon the reached midtown and saw Ssserpant causing trouble. The evil mutant was now twenty feet tall and looked nastier then ever.

"Hey scaly your going down." Said Ben as he changed into Humungousaur.

Talley grew to Humungousaur's hight and stood next to him. Ssserpant turned around and faced the two heroes.

"Ben Tennsyon how nice to ssssseeeee you!" Hissed Ssserpant.

"And I see your still ugly as ever." Said Humungousaur.

"Joke all you want. Thissss time it will you tasting defeat!" Hissed Ssserpant.

Humungousaur was fixing to make a comment, when Ssserpant shot forward opening his mouth and showing his fangs.

"Ben look out!" Cried Talley as she shoved Ben out of the way.

Ssserpant struck Talley in the shoulders and sunk his fangs in! Talley screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Ssserpant released her and chuckled.

"Enjoy my venom!" He laughed.

Talley staggered to her feet feeling dizzy. The world seemed to be spinning. Talley clumsily hit her growth device and shrunk to her human hight. She took a step forward and collapsed to the ground.

"Talley!" Cried Humungousaur as he stood up.

The giant alien turned to glare at Ssserpant, who was still laughing. Humungousaur roared a battle cry as he slammed a massive fist into Ssserpant's face knocking out his fangs! Humungousaur then grabbed Ssserpant by the tail, lifted him up, and slammed him into the ground repeatedly! After a minute Humungousaur let go of Ssserpant. The evil mutant laid in a crumpled and bruised heap. Humungousaur turned back into Ben and ran over to Talley.

"Talley are you alright?" He asked as he careful rolled Talley over onto her back.

Talley didn't answer, but her chest moved up and down faintly. Ben realized he need to get Talley help right away. He carefully picked her up and carried her to his Tenn-Speed. He buckled Talley up and raced the bike towards the Plumber base. Ben came screeching to a stop in the garage. He picked Talley up and rushed to the medical center of the base and handed her to the doctors.

"Will she be alright?" Asked Ben as he breathed hard.

"Will do all that we can. Just wait out here while we check on her." Said one of the doctors as Talley was put on a gurney and rushed off.

Ben took a seat in the waiting room and looked at the floor. Twenty minutes latter Ben heard foot steps and looked up to see Max entering the waiting room.

"How you holding out Ben?" Asked Max as he sat next to Ben.

"I'm...ok. But Talley got injected with...venom rescuing me. This wouldn't have happen if I hadn't been joking around and quickly took Ssserpant down." Said Ben as he clenched his fist.

"Ben...what happened wasn't your fault. These things happen. Trust me I've been where you at now. I've seen several of my friends get injured and I blamed myself for what happened. But you have to stop blaming yourself, for what happened. We work in a dangerous line of work Ben and people are bound to get hurt. We can't keep everyone safe. Even with the Omintrix, you can't keep everyone from getting hurt. It's bound to happen and we have to live with it." Said Max.

"But...what about Talley?" Asked Ben.

"Talley specious is tough. Trust me it'll probably take more then a little venom to take her down. She'll be alright." Said Max as he stood up and patted Ben on the back.

"Thanks grandpa." Said Ben with a small smile as Max walked away.

An hour latter the doctors told Ben that Talley was alright and recovering in a room. Ben went to see her and found her sleeping in a bed. Ben smiled and let out a sigh of relief as he took a seat next to the bed. In the time that past Rook, Lucy, Ember, and Gaz stopped by to visit Talley and Ben. After awhile they left. It was 11:00 pm, when Talley finally woke up. She looked around the room and saw Ben sitting next to her.

"What...happened?" She asked.

"You...got a snake bite rescuing me. I dealt with Ssserpant and rushed you back to base to get you healed up and now your awake." Said Ben.

"How long was I passed out?" Asked Talley.

"About eight hours." Said Ben with a yawn.

"You look pretty tired. Here come get in the bed." Said Talley as she moved over.

"Your sure?" Asked Ben.

"Yes." Said Talley.

Ben got into the bed next to Talley.

"Thanks for saving back there." Said Ben.

"Your welcome." Said Talley as Ben leaned up next to her.

"It's seem like we keep rescuing each other." Said Ben.

"It's crazy, but I think we make a good team. We're both watching over each other." Said Talley with a smile.

"Yeah." Said Ben with a smile.

The two of them shared a quick kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Bounty Hunters

Big Love

Chapter 15 Bounty Hunters

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

Several lightyears from Earth the Incursean fleet was flying through space. On the lead ship Attea was tapping the arm of her control chair in annoyance. Before her was a view screen showing her the latest footage of Ben fighting evil alongside Talley.

Attea was furious with Ben. She still somewhat had a crush on him, but she now knew that wasn't going to go anywhere. Another thing that made Attea mad was that Ben kept interfering with her plans. Every time Attea and her forces tried to conquer a planet or something Ben would interfere and ruin everything. The name of the Incursean Empire was being insulted and the Empire's goal for universal conquest was being ruined by Ben. It had gotten so bad that the Incurseans were staring to question Attea's leadership skills. It wouldn't be long until there was some kind of rebellion formed to overthrow Attea.

Attea glared at Ben and Talley on the screen. She had to make some kind of example out of Ben to show the universe that no one messed with the Incursean Empire and got away with it. Attea looked at Talley and considered making an example out of her to get to Ben.

At that moment Dr. Psychobos scuttled by and saw the screen. He got closer to look at it.

"My. My. What's this?" He said as he studied the screen. "It's that To'kustar that helped Tennyson ruin our plans on the To'kustar home world!" He snarled.

"Wait that To'kustar with Tennyson helped ruin one our plans? Another reason to go after her then." Said Attea.

Raff, who was working on a computer looked over at the view screen.

"If that girls a To'kustar how is she able to change size?" He asked.

"Obviously she is wearing some kind of size altering device on her person. It's an easy device to make." Said Dr. Psychobos.

"Why didn't you make devices like that when we went to capture those To'kustars? Wouldn't it have been easier to capture them if they were smaller?" Asked Raff.

"Um...it was an option, but I just simply didn't have the time." Said Dr. Psychobos.

"Sure you did." Muttered Raff under his breath.

"Psychobos can you mass produce those To'kustar size changing devices if we caught the girl and yanked it off of her?" Asked Attea.

"It would be a simple matter." Said Dr. Psychobos.

"Alright then. Raff ready a transport shuttle. We're going to do a little hunting." Said Attea with a wicked grin.

Thirty minutes latter a medium size shuttle flew from the command ship and flew towards Earth. Inside the ship was Attea, Dr. Psychobos, and about thirty Incurseans. The ship warped to Earth and landed near the outskirts of Bellwood in a hidden hanger. Attea went through a tunnel and made her way to Undertown. When she finally arrived she made her way down the street until she came across a bar with a sign that read "The Black Hole". Attea smirked as she walked to the bar and walked in.

The Black Hole was a notorious hangout for all matter of criminals. All the bar customers looked up at Attea as she entered. Attea marched up to the bar like she owned the place as she glanced around to see who she was dealing with. In one booth she saw the bounty hunters Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight. Attea had employee the bounty hunters before and knew that they were good at their job, Attea had something bigger planned for Ben and Talley. She saw Psyphon sitting at the bar and headed towards him.

Psyphon sat at the bar taking sips of a drinking thinking about his life. At one point he had been the right-hand man of Vilgax, but then Psyphon had decided to go out on his own to make a name for himself as a criminal mastermind. Psyphon had experienced some minor success, but Ben and Rook would always show up and thwart his plans. Psyphon was one of the most feared criminals in Undertowen, but he had a great sense of failure. It was times like this that he consider going to Vilgax and begging to be his servant. Psyphon was interrupted from his train of thought, by someone sitting next to him. He turned and saw Attea sitting next to him.

"Hello Psyphon I have a little proposition for you." Said Attea with a smirk.

Psyphon was weary of Attea. The Incursean Empire has a long and hated rivalry with Vilgax's empire and Attea was said to be more vicious then her father Emperor Milleous.

"What would the leader of the Incursean Empire want with me?" Asked Psyphon.

"I hear your the guy to ask for you if you want a job done. I have a little job and I decided to ask the locals for help with." Said Attea.

"Ok. What's the job and exactly what are you paying?" Asked Psyphon.

"Tennyson has a girlfriend that happens to be a To'kustar with a size changing device. I want the girl brought to me and I want Ben to be hurt in the process. I'll pay you in Taydenite and if you really impresses me I might consider making you a general in the Incursean Empire." Said Attea.

That got Psyphon's attention. Perhaps this was a sigh of his luck changing.

"You have yourself a deal." Said Psyphon as he stuck his hand out and Attea shook it.

"Good. Here's a picture of the girl and the location you need to bring her to." Said Attea as she handed Psyphon a data pad that showed Psyphon a picture of Talley.

"It shall be done." Said Psyphon.

"Happy hunting." Said Attea as she stood up and left the bar.

Every criminal turned to look at Psyphon. Psyphon got up from his seat and stood on the bar, so everyone could see him.

"Listen up everyone. I've just accepted an important job from Princess Attea of the Incursean Empire. She wants us to capture this girl and bring her to the Incurseans." Said Psyphon as he held up the data pad displaying the picture of Talley. "There is a big reward for this girl and I'm happy to split it with everyone who helps me with this mission."

All the bounty hunters and criminals pulled out their weapons and cracked their knuckles. It was a huge crowd. Psyphon sent a picture of Talley to all the bounty hunters and criminal's communicators. Soon they all left searching for Talley.

It was a big group that consisted of Liam, Trumbipulor, Thunderpig, Bubble Helmet, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Sunder, Fistrick, Corvo, Tummyhead, Sweet-Eles, Bug-Lite, Octagon, Rhomboid, Gorvan, and Kraab. The criminals split up to search for Talley. Psyphon stayed at the Black Hole to coordinate the search.

Ben and Talley were hanging around the shopping center of Undertown. Ben wanted to get Talley something special. Ben was looking at one stall, when he heard some shouting from the crowd. He turned to see Fistrick, Corvo, Octagon, and Rhomboid making their way through the crowd armed with guns towards Ben and Talley.

"Looks like trouble." Said Ben as he faced the four criminals.

The villains pointed their weapons at Talley.

"We not interested in you this time Tennyson. We're after your little girlfriend. So why don't you be a good bro and just let us have her." Said Fistrick.

"What do you want with me?" Asked Talley.

"Oh it's not us who want you, it's our employer." Said Corvo.

"Who hired you?" Demanded Ben.

"We ain't telling you nothing." Said Octagon.

"Well I guess I'll have to beat it out of you!" Said Ben as he hit the Omintrix and transformed into Rath. "Let me tell you something assorted group of criminals! Rath doesn't like it when people threaten his girlfriend! That makes Rath angry!"

The hunters except for Fistrick took a step back. Fistrick grinned evily.

"Oh you mad bro? Then come out me bro!" He shouted.

Rath roared and charged at the hunters. The hunters immediately started firing at Rath. Rath jumped into the air pouncing at the hunters. Octagon and Corvo managed to scramble out of the, while Fistrick and Rhomboid got tackled by Wrath and crashed into the ground. Fistrick and Rhomboid quickly got to their feet to fight Rath.

"That all you got bro?" Challenged Fistrick.

"Rath is just getting started!" Shouted Rath as he charged swinging his fist at Fistrick.

On the sidelines Octagon and Corvo watched the fight. They took notice of Talley and saw their chance to snatch her. Corvo pulled out his communicator and pushed a button alerting the other hunters of their location, before he and Octagon moved in on Talley.

"Hello there miss. If you would so kindly surrender yourself into our custody and come quietly with us we would really appreciate it." Said Octagon as he pointed his gun at Talley.

Talley looked at Octagon and raised her hands as if she were surrendering, then in one fluid motion she kicked Octagon in the chest, sending him flying, and crashing into a fruit stand. Octagon laid in a pile of squished fruit moaning. Corvo just starred in under shock at the defeated Octagon. Before he could think of doing anything Talley slapped his gun away and delivered a powerful punch to his face knocking him out.

"Well that takes care of that." Said Talley as she dusted her hands off.

Talley then saw Bubble Helmet, Bug-Lite, Sweet-Eles, and Liam making their way towards her with guns. Talley touched her device and grew to ten feet before charging at the hunters.

Meanwhile Rath was still fighting Fistrick and Rhomboid. Rath punched Fistrick and knocked him into a clothes stand, while Rhomboid got up behind Rath and wrapped his arms around him. Rath slammed his head back into Rhomboid's face making him let go. Rath then grabbed Rhomboid and hurled him at a wall making him crash and fall to the ground in an unconscious heap. Fistrick swung a fist at Rath. Rath caught it and Fistrick swung his other fist at him, only to have Rath catch it to. Rath glared at Fistrick.

"Headbutt!" Shouted Rath as he slammed his head into Fistrick's face!

Rath released Fistrick, who staggered back dizzily.

"Not...cool...bro." Muttered Fistrick, before he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Rath turned to see that Talley had just finished off the other hunters. Talley returned to her human hight and gave Rath a thumbs up, when suddenly Trumbipulor smashed through a stall and grabbed Talley pinning her arms to her side.

"Talley!" Shouted Rath as he tried to get to Talley, but was stopped by Tummyhead and Thunderpig.

Thunderpig swung his energy flail at Rath forcing him back. As this was going on Eighteight and Sevenseven appeared next to Talley and Trumpilor. Eighteight put a gas mask like device over Talley's mouth. Talley trashed around before she lost consciousness. Trumpilor released Talley and handed her to Sevenseven. The armored bounty hunter took off into the air carrying Talley. Eighteight followed with her jetpack, while Trumpilor took off at a run.

"Talley!" Shouted Rath as he watched the bounty hunters get away.

Tummyhead charged at Rath, who slammed a fist into him knocking him down into an unconscious heap. Thunderpig swung his energy flail at Rath, but he easily dodged it.

"Lights out pork chop!" Shouted Rath as he delivered a powerful uppercut to Thunderpig's chin and knocked him to the ground unconscious.

Rath changed back into Ben and pulled out his communicator.

"Rook. Talley was just kidnapped by bounty hunters. I need you and Lucy's team here in Undertown." Said Ben.

"Will be there as soon as we can." Replied Rook.

Ben put his communicator away.

"Don't worry Talley. Will rescue you." Vowed Ben as he waited for the others to arrive.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Rescue

Big Love

Chapter 16 Rescue

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

Rook, Lucy, Ember, and Gaz arrived on the scene. They looked all the unconscious bounty hunters and destroyed stalls. They saw Ben leaning against a stall and walked over to him. Ben explained what happened.

"So a bunch of bounty hunters attacked you and Talley, but they were after Talley not you?" Said Lucy.

"That's what they told me." Said Ben.

Gaz went over to the unconscious Fistrick and took his communicator out and began hacking it. Rook called in a team to come in and arrest the bounty hunter hunters.

"Hey Gaz you find anything?" Asked Ben.

"Ok I did some backtracking and I managed to get the location of the other bounty hunters using their communicators. There in a hanger outside of Bellwood." Said Gaz.

"Alright then let's go there." Said Ben.

They loaded up into the Proto-TRUK and headed towards the hanger. When they got there they snuck into the hanger and crouched behind some barrels. In the center of the hanger was a large shuttle with Attea, Dr. Psychobos, and thirty Incursean soldiers standing next to it. On the other side of the hanger was Psyphon, Trumbipulor, Sunder, Kraab, Gorvo, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, and Talley. Talley was tied up and semiconscious.

"Well we know it was the Incurseans who wanted Talley." Said Ember.

"But the question is what do they want with her?" Said Rook as they watched the villains.

Psyphon and Trumpilor stepped towards the Incurseans carrying Talley.

"The girl as you asked for." Said Psyphon.

Attea stepped forward grinning at Talley.

"What do you want with me?" Asked Talley.

"Your an enemy of the Incursean Empire, who possess a device that I need to capture the rest of your people and make them work for me. Also I need to make an example out of you because of your boyfriend. For far to long Ben Tennyson has interfered with the Empire's plans. It's time he learns that no one makes a fool out of the Incursean Empire. I'm going to cut you into tiny pieces so I get that little size changing device of yours and then I'm going to deliver you piece by piece to your boyfriend." Said Attea with a wicked grin as she pulled out a laser knife.

Psyphon coughed getting Attea's attention.

"As much fun as it would be to watch you cut Tennyson's girlfriend up, I would like to discuss my pay and the position, you promised me." Said Psyphon.

"Fine." Said Attea as she turned to Psyphon.

Behind the barrels Ben was looking furious. He was fixing to hit the Omintrix and Attack the villains, but Rook stopped him.

"Ben I can only imagine what you are feeling, but there are to many enemies for us to fight." Said Rook.

Ben glared at Rook, but gave into his logic.

"Your right, but...we can't just sit around and watch. Your heard what they're going to do to Talley." Said Ben.

"Don't worry will think of something." Assured Rook.

"Guys what if we made them fight each other?" Suggested Lucy.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Ben.

"We're going to need to go outside first." Said Lucy.

The group snuck outside and stood by one of the hanger walls. Lucy started to morph her body until she turned into the imposing figure of Vilgax.

"Ok Ember will blow up this wall and I'll walk into the hanger carrying Ben and Rook, who will pretend to be unconscious. I'll say that the Earth belongs to Vilgax and that everyone who sides with the Incurseans is my enemy and if they don't want to suffer my wraith they should attack the Incurseans. This should get the bounty hunters to attack the Incurseans. While that's going on Gaz will sneak in and undo Talley's bonds." Said Lucy in her own voice.

"Sounds clever enough. I say we go for it." Said Ben.

"Time to scare some frogs." Said Lucy in Vilgax's voice as she picked up Ben and Rook.

"Here goes nothing." Said Ember as she blasted the hanger wall with a fireball and made it explode.

Everyone in the hanger turned to look at the explosion. Everyone paled slightly as Vilgax walked into the hanger carrying what appeared to be the unconscious forms of Ben and Rook.

"So the rumors were true the Incursean Empire have set their eyes on Earth a planet they should know rightly belongs to me!" Boomed Lucy in Vilgax's voice as she turned to look at Psyphon. "Psyphon you traitor! First you desert my forces and here I find you working with the Incurseans to destroy me!"

"Lord...Vilgax please have mercy on me! I was...only pretending to work with the Incurseans, so I could gather information about them and give it to you! My loyalty has always been with you!" Cried Psyphon in fear.

Lucy glared at Attea and her forces.

"Incurseans I have beaten the mighty Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook." Said Lucy as she tossed Ben and Rook to the ground. "I have done something the entire Incursean Empire has failed to do!"

Everybody starred at Ben and Rook in shock. Lucy turned to look at all the bounty hunters.

"To all those who have sided with the Incurseans, you are all enemies in my eyes, but if you turn on the Incurseans and serve me, I will allow drop my grievances with you and let you live." Said Lucy.

The bounty hunters looked at one another not sure what to do. Psyphon stepped forward with his wrist lasers ready to fire.

"I shall strike the Incurseans down for you master!" He shouted.

All the bounty hunters pulled out their weapons and faced the Incurseans. The Incurseans pulled out their blasters and faced the bounty hunters. Attea glared at Lucy.

"You may have beaten Tennyson, but you will not beat me! Waste them!" Shouted Attea.

Everybody started to fire their weapons at each other. Lucy quickly got behind some cover, while pretending to give orders to the bounty hunters.

Gaz in her inch tall hight flew through the battle and reached Talley. Gaz zapped her bonds and freed her, while she grew to her full human hight.

"What's going?" Asked Talley.

"Well Lucy just put on a little performance and now the bounty hunters and Incurseans are declaring war on one another." Said Gaz.

"Good to know." Said Talley as she looked over and saw Attea and Dr. Psychobos's backs facing her and Talley. "Time for a little payback." She said as she ran forward and delivered a powerful punch to Attea's side sending her crashing to the ground.

Gaz fired a burst of bioelecticity knocking Dr. Psychobos to the ground. Gaz flew off to fight some Incurseans. Attea jumped to her feet and glared at Talley.

"Now let's see how tough you are when your fighting someone who can fight back!" Shouted Talley as she charged at Attea swinging.

Attea dodged Talley's attacks and jumped back.

"Nice moves, but I'm better!" Shouted Attea as she leaped into the air and brought a kick down towards Talley.

Talley blocked it and flung Attea back. Attea flipped through the air and landed on her feet. She glared at Talley before charging at her. The two girls began to exchange blows.

Elsewhere the bounty hunters were pressing forward against the Incursean forces. Gorvo had four Blasters in his hands and managed to take down eight Incurseans. The rest of the Incurseans focused on Gorvo and managed to knock him out with several laser blast.

On the ground Ben and Rook continued to be unconscious, when they saw that none of the villains were paying attention to them. Ben jumped up hitting the Omintrix transforming into Diamondhead. Diamondhead charged towards Kraab morphing his arms into crystal blades and struck the startled bounty hunter knocking him to the ground. Rook shoot to his feet and blasted Sunder's glider as he flew by. Sunder lost control and crashed into Sixsix. The two bounty hunters crashed to the ground with a thud and lost consciousness.

Psyphon, the bounty hunters, and the Incurseans turned to stare at Ben and Rook. Lucy stepped out from behind her cover still disguised as Vilgax.

"Master...what is going on?" Asked Psyphon in confusion.

"You've been tricked!" Laughed Lucy in her regular voice as she changed into her more humanoid Lenopan form.

"Your that Lenopan brat!" Snarled Psyphon.

"Guilty as charged." Said Lucy.

"Destroy them all!" Howled Psyphon.

Before any of the bounty hunters could attack a large fireball flew in from the hole in the wall striking Sevenseven and Eighteight knocking them into the ground in a heap. Ember flew in and landed next to Lucy and the others.

"Easier said then done." Said Ember with a smirk.

Trumpilor charged at the group his massive fist raised for an attack. Lucy shot some mud at the ground causing Trumbipulor to slip and slide. Rook and Gaz fired their weapons and fire at Trumpilor to spin around as he slid towards them, and Diamondhead slammed his fist into the ground causing a giant pillar of crystals to shoot out of the ground and smash Trumbipulor into the celling.

"I will not lose to the likes of you!" Scream Psyphon as he pointed his wrist blasters at the heroes.

Diamondhead threw a couple of crystal boomerangs at Psyphon destroying the wrist blasters. Psyphon staggered back as Diamondhead charged forward and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground a few yards away. Psyphon laid on the ground groaning and started to get up, when he heard a loud cracking noise. He turned to look to see that he had landed underneath the part of the celling Trumpilor was stuck in. The cell cracked and Trumpilor fell down and landed on top Psyphon with a tremendous thud. Both Psyphon and Trumpilor were unconscious.

"That's got to hurt." Said Diamondhead.

The others nodded in agreement. They then charged forward to Attack the Incurseans.

Talley and Attea were still fighting. Attea was slowly realizing that Talley, was the better fighter, but she was to prideful and stubborn to admit it and chanced strategies. Attea shot her tongue at Talley, but she managed to dodge and grab the long tongue, before Attea could pull it back in.

"Eeet go!" Shouted Attea as she tried to pull her tongue away from Talley.

Talley began to spin around lifting Attea into the air and spinning her around in the air crashing her into several of her own troops. Finally Talley let got and Attea went flying towards Dr. Psychobos, who was just getting up.

"Uh...what hit me?" Muttered Dr. Psychobos before Attea crashed into him and they both crashed into the ground.

Atta dizzily staggered to her feet as she pulled her tongue in. Attea spat on the ground and looked around. She saw that her forces were losing and realized the battle was lost.

"Retreat!" She shouted, before turning to glare at Talley. "This isn't over." She said as she and her forces raced into the shuttle and took off.

Diamondhead changed back into Ben and ran over to Talley.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he threw his arms around her.

"I'm fine. Thanks for rescuing me." Said Talley.

"Hey I always go rescue those closes to me." Said Ben as he kissed Talley on the lips.

Talley returned the kiss. Lucy, Ember, and Gaz cheered their teammate on. Ben and Talley stopped kissing and blushed slightly.

So the day was saved, but little did Ben and Talley know. Attea was already working on a plan to get revenge on them.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Giant Fight

Big Love

Chapter 17 Giant Fight

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben Ten this is just a story just for fun.

Attea and her forces returned to the command ship. The leader of the Incursean Empire looked more furious then normal. Her defeat at the hands of Talley and Ben had humiliated and added fuel to her hatred.

Attea sat in her command chair lost in thought. Raff, Dr. Psychobos, and the rest of the Incurseans on the command bridge stayed clear of Attea and tried to avoid attracting her attention. Finally Attea stood up from her command chair. Everybody starred at her. Attea faced them.

"Ready the fleet, we're heading to Earth. I'm going to teach Tennyson and his girlfriend, what happens to those that defy and interfere with Empire." Said Attea before she turned to Dr. Psychobos. "Psychobos I need you to build something big for me."

Dr. Psychobos nodded his head. Raff went to gather the fleet up. Attea smiled wickedly. She would destroy her enemies and conquer the earth if it was the last thing she did.

On Earth Ben and Talley were on a date. The two of them had grown a little closer since the bounty hunter incident. Ben was greatly impressed with how Talley had beaten Attea and Talley liked how Ben had come to her rescue.

The two of them were hanging out at Mr. Smoothies.

"It's a pretty nice day." Said Talley as she sipped her smoothie and watched the people and aliens walk by.

"Yeah it is. No giant bugs, no giant robots, and no bounty hunter. It's just an ordinary day hanging out with one another." Said Ben with a smile as he looked at Talley.

Talley looked at Ben and smiled. Ben leaned forward and kissed Talley on the lips. Talley kissed Ben back.

"I feel like going for a walk in the park. Care to join me?" Said Ben.

"I'd love that." Said Talley.

The two of them stood up and headed towards the park hand in hand.

Out in space the Incursean fleet was traveling towards Earth. Deep within the command ship's hanger Dr. Psychobos and several Incursean technicians were working on a robot that stood as tall as a To'kustar, with a frog like head. Attea walked into the hanger and observed their progress.

"How soon will it be finished?" Asked Attea.

"It'll be ready once we reach Earth. All we need is somebody to pilot it." Said Dr. Psychobos.

"I'm going to pilot it. I'm going to make Tennyson and his girlfriend suffer." Said Attea before she walked away and headed towards the command bridge.

On the command bridge Raff was waiting for Attea. Attea arrived on the bridge.

"How soon will we arrive to Earth?" Asked Attea.

"Eight hours." Said Raff.

"Good. Once we arrive at Earth tell the fleet to standby. Will take the command ship down to Earth and destroy Tennyson and his little friends. Once they're out of the will conquer the Earth." Said Attea.

"Yes Empress." Said Raff with a bow.

Attea smiled wickedly.

Several hours latter the fleet was reaching Earth. The command ship flew forward, while the rest of the fleet waited in orbit. On the ground Talley was walking back to the Plumber Base after saying goodbye to Ben. Talley was thinking about what she and Ben should do tomorrow, when she noticed people shouting and pointing to the sky. Talley looked up and gasped at the sight of the Command Ship.

"Incurseans!" Thought Talley.

There was a loud buzzing noise and then ever TV screen in Bellwood had Attea's face on it.

"Greetings people of Earth. If you don't remember me heres a little reminder. I am Empress Attea, leader of the mighty Incursean Empire! For far to long your champion Ben Tennyson has interfered with the Empire's quest for universal conquest. This will no longer tolerated! I have come here to personal punish your champion and to conquer your puny planet!" Declared Attea before the screens went dark.

On another channel Will Harangue, was having a field day with the Incurseans return.

"You see this is what I was warning you about people! Ben Tennyson is a menace to our planet! His brought the human race into this conflict! I say we hand him over to the Incurseans as a peace offer. Then our planet will finally be safe." Declared Will Harangue.

On the Internet Jimmy, was doing his best to defend Ben's reputation.

"I know everything looks bad people, but come on! Ben has taken on the Incursean Empire and greater threats. Are we really going to turn our backs on a guy whose saved our planet countless times or are we going to side with guy who sided with the Incurseans during their brief rule of our planet? Ben Tennyson is a hero." Said Jimmy.

Elsewhere Talley was heading towards the Command Ship, she didn't know it but Attea was watching her on a view screen.

"That's right come here little hero I have a special surprise for you." Said Atteabefore she walked off to the hanger.

In the hanger Dr. Psychobos and a couple of technicians were standing by the robot cockpit located in the robot's head waiting for Attea. Attea arrived and they loaded up into the robot.

"Time to show Tennyson's little girlfriend what happens to those who mess with me." Said Attea as the hanger doors opened and out fell the robot.

Talley was looking up, when she saw the robot drop from the hanger doors. The robot hit the ground and stood tall. Talley gasped as the massive machine turned it's eyes towards her.

"Well if it isn't Tennyson's little girlfriend. I've been looking to have a rematch with you!" Shouted Attea's voice from the robot's speakers.

Talley grew to her full hight and faced the giant invader. The robot was still about twenty feet bigger then her, but Talley wasn't afraid to fight it.

"I'm only giving you this one chance to leave peacefully Attea. If you start attacking Earth I will fight you and arrest you." Said Talley.

"Arrest me? You have no idea how powerful the empire is! You, your boyfriend, and all the other Plumbers will utterly be annihilated!" Shouted Attea.

"Have it your way." Said Talley as she charged forward and delivered a couple of powerful punches to the robot's chest.

The robot didn't even budge! Attea laughed as the robot punched Talley and sent her flying several hundred yards away. Talley crashed to the ground and staggered to her feet. The death machine marched towards her.

"This robot has been specifically designed to fight your kind. There's no way you can beat me!" Said Attea as the mouth of the robot opened up and a large energy cannon locked out.

The cannon was fixing to fire, when a giant white and red fist slammed into the side of the robot's head making its aim go off and miss Talley. Another punch knocked the robot back a few yards. Talley looked over and saw that it was Way Big who had punched the robot. Way Big went over to Talley and helped her up.

"Thanks for the save Ben." Said Talley.

"Your welcome. Now let's show these frogs what happens to those, who try to threaten our planet." Said Way Big.

"Ok, but what about the Command Ship and fleet?" Asked Talley.

"Rook and Lucy are handling it." Said Way Big as they turned to face the robot.

In the cockpit Attea glared at the view screen images of Way Big and Talley.

"So your both here now? That's good. Now I can destroy both of you!" Shouted Attea as she made the robot charge forward to attack.

Talley and Way Big charged forward and started to exchange blows with Attea's machine.

At the Command Ship Rook and Lucy were flying up using jetpacks followed by Ember and Gaz using their powers. They reached the bottom of the ship and Ember used her powers to cut a hole in it.

"Ok Ember you go to the hanger and cause a distraction, while the rest of use go to the command bridge and take out communications with the fleet and the ship's weapon systems." Said Rook.

"Got it." Said Ember as she flew off.

The rest of the team made their way towards the bridge. Ember reached the hanger and started to destroy the fighters in it causing alarms to go off. On the bridge Raff was watching Attea fight Way Big and Talley, though the fight seemed evenly matched, Raff had a feeling that things were going to go bad. He decided to call the fleet for support, when the bridge doors open and in walked Emperor Milleous.

"Emperor Milleous! I thought you were in prison?" Said Raff as he and the Incurseans working the ship controls starred at the former emperor in shock.

"I broke out, no thanks to you miserable lot and my traitorous daughter. Now order the fleet away from Earth!" Ordered Milleous.

"But...sir what about your daughter?" Asked Raff.

"Don't question my orders! My daughter got herself into this mess, she can get herself out of it!" Shouted Milleous.

Raff nodded quickly and ordered the fleet to leave the planet's orbit. After the order was given Gaz flew into the room at her microscopic size unnoticed and disconnected the communications.

"What is our your orders sir?" Asked Raff.

"To surrender and ordered your troops to stand down." Said Milleous with a smirk.

"What?" Said Raff looking confused.

"Your under arrest." Said Milleous said before he changed into Lucy.

Raff and the Incurseans on the bridge starred in utter shock not sure what to do. Lucy blasted with a big wave of mud knocking them all down as Rook rushed in and took down the weapons controls. Gaz grew to her human size and helped take down the Incurseans. In a matter of minutes the bridge was captured.

Rook walked up to Raff and handed him a microphone connected to the ship's speakers.

"You know what to do." Said Rook.

Rook sighed and took the microphone.

"All Incurseans forces stand down. The bridge has been taken and the fleet is gone." Said Raff.

All around the ship the Incursean forces looked at the ground in defeat.

"Now it's just up to Ben and Talley." Said Lucy as everybody looked at the view screen.

Attea was being battered around by Way Big and Talley, she tried firing the mouth cannon at them, but the two To'kustars fired a combined cosmic blast back and destroyed the cannon. Attea swung an arm at them, but Way Big caught it and Talley blasted the arm off by its exposed joints. Attea swung the other arm at them, but this time Talley caught it and Way Big blasted it off. Talley held the dismembered limb in her hands.

"Talley why don't you finish this one." Said Way Big.

"Thanks." Said Talley as she turned towards the robot and took a few practice swings with the arm.

Attea's eyes widen in fear as she realized what was fixing to happen. Dr. Psychobos and the two Incursean technicians also realized what was going to happen and their eyes widened in fear. Talley charged forward swing the arm like a bat and bashed the robot's head right off it's shoulders sending it flying through the air and crashing into the bay!

"Nice home run." Complimented Way Big.

"Thanks." Said Talley.

Way Big changed back into Ben, while Talley dropped the arm and shrank back to her human size. The two of them smiled and shared a little kiss.

In the bay the robot head bobbed to the surface. A hatch opened up and a battered Attea crawled out followed by Dr. Psychobos and the two Incursean technicians. All of them collapsed onto the robot head as several Plumber ships arrived to arrest them. Max stepped out of one ship and oversaw the arrest, he then pulled out a communicator.

"Rook, we got Attea and Dr. Psychobos. You and Lucy's team can leave the Command Ship. I doubt they're going to do anything now that their leader and head scientist have been captured." Said Max.

"Understood." Said Rook.

Rook gathered Lucy and the rest of the team as they began to leave the Command Ship.

"So our leader is going to prison?" Asked Raff.

"That is correct. She is no longer your ruler." Said Rook.

"I see." Said Raff as a small smile lite his and several Incursean faces.

Rook and the team left the Command Ship before it flew away. The Command Ship flew into space with Raff and the Incurseans throwing a little celebration. Raff sat in Attea's command chair with a big smile on his face.

"We're finally free." He said aloud.

The Incurseans cheered happily.

On Earth Will Harangue's ratings were plummeting. People were no longer listening to his rants and were calling him a nut job.

Ben and Talley sat on a hill in the park watching the sunset holding each other's hands. The world was safe and it didn't look like the world had to worry about any future invasions from the Incursean Empire.

Ben and Talley smiled at one another and shared a kiss. All was right with the universe.

The End.


End file.
